Dying Embers
by Phoenix -song23
Summary: Voldemort has taken over Europe, turning the continent into a dark, dark place. The Resistance is building at Hogwarts and three unknown wizards are slowly breaking Voldemort’s forces…can the dream team be united…and can Voldemort be defeated?
1. A World Apart

Dying Embers  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did. None of the characters are mine!  
  
Summery: Voldemort has taken over Europe, turning the continent into a dark, dark place. The Resistance is building at Hogwarts and three unknown wizards and slowly breaking Voldemort's forces.can the dream team be united.and can Voldemort be defeated? ((H/Hr))  
  
Chapter One  
  
The sun was sinking over the trees at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, casting a bloody light over the silent school. An unnatural gloom seemed to hang in the air as fading light peered through the windows. The sadness that seemed to consume the grounds was not uncommon around Europe. It had been 10 years since the rise of Voldemort. The Dark Lord had wasted no time in sending his death eaters against the muggle and wizarding world alike. He was now in total control of all Europe. The wizarding world was now known throughout the world and the amount of free people left in Europe, was disappearing quickly. The main wizarding resistance resided at Hogwarts. Witches and Wizards from all over Europe gathered there to fight, to help stop Voldemort.but the resistance was not as strong as it had been at one time. A single figure was now making its way across the barren grounds towards the large lake beside the castle. The man was wearing a long blue cloak. His hair was flaming red and his face was splashed with freckles. He looked no older than 25. This was Ron Weasley, one of the leading Aurors in the resistance. He sat down on a small rock and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Life was hard.harder than it had ever been. The Resistance was slowly crumbling under Voldemort's numbing power. Dumbledore was doing everything he could to give them hope, but he was failing.the resistance would fall soon. But that wasn't the only thing bugging Ron. Voldemort had camps set up all over Europe, much like the Nazi's had done in the Muggle war. Muggles and wizards alike were kept locked up, many killed each day. Parts of Ron's family were being held in some of the camps. His older brother Charlie had been missing for a month now and was presumably captured. His sister Ginny had been in one of the camps for nearly 7 months now.there was no knowing if she was alive or dead. His other brother, Percy, was dead. The year after Ron had graduated from Hogwarts the ministry fell and Percy had gone down with it. Besides his family, he was also missing his two best friends. Two years ago Hermione had disappeared. Ron didn't know where she was, or even if she was alive. Harry had disappeared two years before that, along with his godfather, Sirius Black, and his old Potion's master, Severus Snape. No one had seen any of them for nearly four years. Ron sighed again, staring out over the still water. God he missed those care free days at Hogwarts, before Voldemort. A sudden rustle of leaves brought Ron back to reality. He glanced behind him; Remus Lupin was standing there looking concerned.  
  
"Alright, Ron?"  
  
He asked kindly, sitting beside his old pupil. Ron shrugged  
  
"As good as I'm going to get"  
  
Remus nodded slowly  
  
"Dumbledore's called another meeting; we think we might be taking out another camp"  
  
Ron nodded  
  
"Paris?"  
  
"Berlin"  
  
Slowly Ron rose  
  
"Well, let's head back to the castle, the sooner we hear the plans, the sooner we get this over with"  
  
Remus watched Ron's retreating back and he too stood. Ron had been one of the few that still had hope in the resistance. That was until his brother Charlie went missing. He was loosing his family and friends quickly.and it was breaking him. Remus wasn't much better. Sirius and Harry had slipped from his grasp in one fateful day. He knew not if they were dead, captured, on another continent. He was almost sure that if they were alive, they were together and fighting. He followed Ron inside the school and peered around the great hall. A single table sat in the center, 10 chairs surrounding it. Dumbledore was in front, to his right Mcgonagall, followed by Hagrid, Moody, Ron, Bill, Arthur, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, then of course his own chair. At one time this table had been much larger. The rest of the resistance were resting in hidden rooms around the castle.these 10 were just the chosen leaders. Remus took his seat and waited for Dumbledore to begin. Dumbledore slowly stood, looking older than he had ever looked  
  
"My friends"  
  
He began  
  
"Our next plan is to free the captured witches, wizards and muggles from a large camp in Berlin. It isn't as heavily guarded but is rumored to hold many of our captured colleges"  
  
The group nodded  
  
"In three days we will travel to Berlin and free as many people as possible"  
  
Darkness hung over the small camp in northern Paris. Death eaters crawled through the streets, checking for possible escapees or anyone to torture. In one of the center cell's sat one, Hermione Granger. Her large brown eyes scanned the grounds just outside her cell. Every five minutes or so a death eater would stroll by, smirk at her, and continue on. This was her third week in this camp.she had been removed from a larger one in Berlin after she nearly escaped. Here the death eaters could keep a closer eye on her. But Hermione was not one to sit and wait. She already had a plan to escape, and she would escape tonight. A death eater passed her cell and Hermione rose, moving into the moonlight. Her long brown hair was ratted and dirty and her smooth face was covered dirt and blood. She was wearing a pair of black robes that hung off her skinny frame. She moved closer to the bars and waited. She heard the death eater approaching and readied herself. When he reached her cell her hand shot out and clamed around his throat. With a flick of her wrist he was dead on the floor. Hermione grabbed his wand and immediately opened the cell door. She conjured ropes and tied the death eater up, kicking him into the corner of her cell. She made her way through the shadows towards the nearest cell. She peered inside. Three women and a man were huddled in the corner. Hermione waved the wand through the air and the door opened. The four people jumped and Hermione silenced them before they could say anything  
  
"Come on; let's get you out of here"  
  
She led them out the door and moved down the row of cells, eventually running into another death eater. Once she had another wand a wizard she had freed made his way to the other side, releasing people. After a while she knew something was wrong, it was too easy, but before she could panic there was a loud scream from across the main road. 50 death eaters had emerged and were shooting curses everywhere  
  
"RUN!"  
  
Hermione shouted, sprinting across the road towards the death eaters. She blasted a few of them out of the way, trying to hold them off while the others ran. She saw that some of the cells were still locked. A young girl was in one of the cells sobbing uncontrollably as she watched people run by. Hermione unlocked the door and ushered the girl out. As she was turning she was hit with a strange curse, and in seconds she was on the ground, unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
Her head was throbbing painfully when feeling started to return to her body. She let out a groan and opened her eyes. Nothing but blackness. She sat up and looked around frantically, waving her hand in front of her eyes, but she knew what was wrong.she was blind. She cried out in horror and tried to stand. She heard footsteps running towards her, only one pair. A warm hand touched her arm and Hermione threw herself back. She fell to the ground and once again cried out, grabbing her wrist. Whoever had touched her a moment ago was now kneeling beside her  
  
"Hermione! It's me, don't you recognize me?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and she heard the person sigh  
  
"I haven't changed"  
  
"I can't see you!"  
  
Hermione blurted out, tears pricking at her eyes  
  
"I can't see anything"  
  
Tears were streaming down her face as she stared at nothing.  
  
"You're blind?"  
  
Came the worried voice. Hermione nodded solemnly, immediately breaking down and sobbing. Whoever the person was gasped slightly and she immediately felt strong arms encircle her. Not really caring who it was, Hermione buried her face in his cloak. After a moment she managed a question  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She whispered, not taking her forehead off his chest  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
Hermione nodded  
  
"It's Malfoy, Draco"  
  
Hermione gasped and pulled away  
  
"Draco? How did you find me! We thought you were dead!"  
  
Draco didn't reply for a moment  
  
"I was dead; I was in a camp in Scotland for four years before escaping. I was passing by this one when I saw the battle taking place, deciding to come help, I found you. I brought you here; we're in the middle of some forest, as far from the camp as I could carry you. The dark lord has apparition wards everywhere, so we have to go by foot"  
  
Hermione, still a little shaky, nodded  
  
"We'll have to go to Hogwarts then"  
  
"It will take us about a week and a half on foot, and we'll have to pass right through London.right under the dark lords' nose"  
  
"He'll be after us wont he?"  
  
"He's been after me for months now"  
  
Hermione was silent, absentmindedly massaging her wrist  
  
"Can, can you reverse what ever is wrong with me?"  
  
Draco sighed, a long sad sigh  
  
"I know the spell, but it's made for a level nine or ten witch or wizard"  
  
Hermione waited  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'm only a level 8, and so are you, there are only three level 9 and 10 wizards alive today"  
  
"Who-"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, and Potter"  
  
"S-so, we'll have to go all the way to Hogwarts with me blind?"  
  
"I suppose so"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"7 in the morning, why?"  
  
"We should get going"  
  
Hermione pulled herself to her feet. Draco was at her side in no time  
  
"We're in a forest Hermione, you walking is not smart.here"  
  
A wand was thrust into her hand  
  
"This is yours, I managed to get it out of the camp.but I don't think you'll be using it any time soon"  
  
Hermione heard Draco mutter something under his breath and Hermione instantly felt feather light. Two hands lifted her gently from the ground; carrying her like a baby.Hermione snuggled up against Draco's chest and closed her eyes. Who have ever though there would be a day when Hermione Granger would be happy to see Draco Malfoy?  
  
The crescent moon gave the small cave little light. Only one beam fell across the two sleeping figures in the back. One had short brown hair and looked to be in his early forties. He was wearing a pair of dark blue robes that fanned out around him. A few feet away lay a man with greasy black hair that hung just below his ears, sallow skin, and a long hooked nose. His robes, matching the mans beside him, were more tattered and torn. Near the front of the cave sat a boy with messy raven hair, large emerald eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He was very much awake, staring solemnly up at the stars, twinkling down at him. Two tracks of silver tears were rolling down his cheeks. A small silver necklace was clutched in his right hand. His memory was flying back to his days at Hogwarts, the days before Riddle took over the entire continent of Europe. Back to his best friends.Ron and Hermione. He knew Ron was with the resistance and at this moment, safe. But Hermione had disappeared.and he knew not where she was. He tore his eyes away from the stars and stared down at the necklace. It was warm in his cold hands. It was the only thing that kept him going. He had given Hermione an exact replica of this in his sixth year. As long as the necklace was warm, the other person was alive, but when it grew cold, they were dead. He tightened his fist around the necklace, and looked back up the stars. He heard someone roll over and knew his godfather had awakened. After living for four years with him and Snape he now could identify how they woke up, what curses they used, everything. Sirius' foot steps came closer and Harry felt him sit down. Harry made no move to wipe away the fresh tears on his cheeks, he didn't look at Sirius. After a moment Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder  
  
"We'll find her"  
  
He said calmly. Harry tensed up and nodded his head, allowing more tears to trail down his face. No one would have ever thought they'd see the most powerful wizard in the world cry, but truth be told, no matter how much power Harry possessed he was always broken by friendship. A distant scream tore Harry from his thoughts. He turned his head towards a camp less than a mile away  
  
"Is he still there?"  
  
Sirius asked fiercely. Harry sighed  
  
"He's due to leave tomorrow morning, tomorrow night we'll go in."  
  
He said quietly  
  
"How many death eaters this time?"  
  
"I'd say about a hundred, no less. They've got 5 trolls patrolling the boundaries, plus dementors at every cell."  
  
"Do we know who the lead death eater is?"  
  
Harry shook his head  
  
"I can't keep track anymore"  
  
A quiet groan from the depths of the cave signaled Snape had awoken. Sirius glanced over his shoulder as Snape came into view and sat on the other side of Harry. The three of them watched the dimly lit camp, void of any movement. Harry had yet to tell Sirius and Snape the real reason he wanted to break into this camp. One, lots of prisoners were held there, many whom were very valuable to the resistance. And two, his little sister.Ginny Weasley was due to be executed the day after tomorrow at dawn, along with Cornelius Fudge and Terry Boot. The sun was just beginning to rise as Harry stood  
  
"Severus, would you please fly over the camp and wait and see if Riddle has left?"  
  
He asked. Snape nodded and changed immediately into a black raven. He was soaring towards the camp seconds later.  
  
"Sirius, I think food is in order.shall we?"  
  
Sirius watched Harry for a moment. In the four years they'd been 'missing' Sirius had watched Harry grow from a boy into a man. In the beginning Harry didn't sleep at all, spending every night awake worrying about his friends at Hogwarts. And still most nights Harry did nothing but think about them. Sirius knew what it was like to worry; he worried about Remus every moment of every day. He sighed. The reason they'd left was still unclear to them. Dumbledore had just appeared one day and told Harry he needed to disappear. Harry had fought Dumbledore, but in the end, was forced to leave without a trace. Sirius, being his godfather would have none of that, and after much convincing Dumbledore sent him along.Snape as well. Sirius didn't know if it was pay back for insisting that he go with Harry, or if Dumbledore thought Snape would keep all of them safe, but it was safe to say he wasn't happy. The three of them had fled to Germany, keeping a low profile. It tortured Harry to hear about the death and destruction in England, and Sirius knew he'd wanted to go back. But then, Voldemort had moved into Spain, France, and Germany. And Harry knew that he didn't have to hide anymore. Germany had been taken and there was no point in sitting back and watching. The three of them easily avoided capture as Voldemort's armies captured the rest of Europe. For one year they were moving throughout Germany, trying to free anyone they could.Voldemort had no clue who was freeing the camps. Then they had gotten word of Hermione's disappearance. Their goal now was to find her, but they hadn't, not for two years of looking. Sirius stood and turned into a large black dog, following Harry away from the cave and into a small forest. Once inside Harry changed into a beautiful golden lion with a red-ish main. He had huge wings sprouting just behind his shoulder blades and the same shinning green eyes. He pulled his wings close and crouched low, padding silently through the forest. Sirius followed closely, he sure hoped the found something eatable today.  
  
((There's the first chapter peoples! If you've read my other fics -Counter cursed (Completed) and Counter cursed: Growing up (Umm, not Completed)- This is completely different. I already have a large portion of the story written and I'll be posting every day, or every other day, it depends. I'm taking summer school, so I'm slightly occupied, considering I have a test every day, but I'll try! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks ~ Kay)) 


	2. Seeing hope

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own this!  
  
Author's notes: Hello everyone! I'm hoping you like the story so far, even though it's only just started.the chapters aren't very long, but hey, they explain quite a bit. I'll try to make them long as we go along. Please ignore my bad grammar; I don't really have the time to perfect the story! If you have any direct questions to me, email me (texaschick_1223@hotmail.com) or just review! I really appreciate reviews! *cough cough* *nudge nudge* Alright, anyway! Read on!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ron stared sadly at the ceiling in the great hall, watching the clouds drift by. Tomorrow he would be going to Berlin; tomorrow they would raid one of the most important camps in Europe.god he hoped Charlie was there. He knew it was awful to hope one of his relatives was in one of those hell holes, but it was better than nothing. He heard the great hall doors open and footsteps echo on the tile. Ron didn't move until his sad brown eyes locked with a pair of concerned blue ones. He suddenly had an urge to sigh. Remus Lupin had become almost a second father to him since the war began. His own father was always busy, and rarely had time to just relax with his family. In fact, Ron hadn't spoken to his father for quite some time. Remus, being alone as well had taken Ron under his wing. They spent many a night talking about how things should be. How they should have families and live in small houses in the country and be more worried about whose going to win the Quidditch world cup.not if they're going to live to see another day. Remus placed his hand on Ron's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. Ron forced a smile and rubbed his eyes. That's when he realized he was crying. He turned away from Remus and whipped the small tracks of water off his cheeks. Remus sighed and sat beside him  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Ron shrugged  
  
"Same thing that was wrong yesterday, and the day before, and for the past four years. My life is crumbling before my eyes Remus, I'm just afraid that I won't see the end of this war, that'll I'll fight till the end, and then I'll die with the war and I won't be able to have a family, or see the family I'm missing"  
  
Tears poured from Ron's eyes  
  
"I miss Charlie, and Ginny, and Percy and Hermione, and Harry.I miss the times when my main concern was whether or not I should break Malfoy's jaw, or nose.or if Parvati Patil thought I was cute. I'm sick of this! This isn't how I envisioned my life to be!"  
  
Ron's voice echoed through the empty hall. Remus scratched his head slowly  
  
"Ron, I know this is hard.and I know this isn't how anyone wanted to live, or how you want to die.but believe me, this war won't be your end, I promise"  
  
Remus smiled slightly  
  
"You'll live to be an old man, and you'll tell your grandchildren about all your amazing heroics, and they'll all want to be like you.just don't give up.I haven't"  
  
Hermione awoke to a small prodding in her side. She opened her eyes and sat up  
  
"What?"  
  
She snapped irritably, turning her head in the direction of the prodding. There was a small chuckle  
  
"Come on, we have to get going, we don't want the death eaters to get to close"  
  
Hermione sighed and stood up, waiting for Draco to lift her up. She felt his hands slide underneath her and pick her up. They were off again. Hermione sighed  
  
"Draco, not to nag or anything, but you do know that England is, er, an island?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Draco grunted. Hermione narrowed her eyes  
  
"How do you expect us to get there if we can't apparate?"  
  
She growled. Draco sighed  
  
"The apparition wards end once you're in the water. The only reason Voldemort put them up was so that the prisoners couldn't apparate out of their cells and so the resistance couldn't apparate into his lap"  
  
He said. Hermione nodded her head  
  
"That makes sense"  
  
She muttered, crossing her arms  
  
"I hate it when you're right"  
  
She stuck out her bottom lip  
  
"And you can wipe that smug look off your face. Just because I can't see you, doesn't mean I don't know what you're doing."  
  
Draco chuckled  
  
"You know too much for your own good"  
  
Hermione smiled  
  
"You can never know too much"  
  
Ginny Weasley walked slowly around the large hole she was stuck in. Terry Boot was watching her closely; a look of worry on his face, and Cornelius Fudge was leaning against the mud wall, arms crossed.  
  
"Would you stop that?!"  
  
He suddenly snapped  
  
"You're making me nervous! The least you can do is try to figure out a way to save me!"  
  
Ginny's eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth to tell Fudge off when Terry grabbed her arm  
  
"Don't, he's not worth it"  
  
He said calmly. Fudge narrowed his eyes  
  
"I am the Minister of Magic boy-"  
  
"You WERE the Minister of Magic. There is no Ministry anymore you blubbering fool! So just shut up! If I find a way to escape I'll be saving myself and Terry, not you!"  
  
Ginny clenched her fists  
  
"Maybe I'll just kill you before they do!"  
  
Fudge walked up to Ginny, his face purple with fury  
  
"You stupid girl, you'd be thrown in Azkaban-"  
  
"Oh, that sure should scare her Fudge, considering there is no Azkaban, and no one would miss you"  
  
Terry said fiercely  
  
"Why, you-"  
  
Fudge began, but Ginny slapped him, sending him to the ground in a heap  
  
"Shut up you idiot! If I'm going to die in less than two hours I don't want to hear your voice!"  
  
She turned away from Fudge, towards a very pale Terry. Ginny bowed her head  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
She whispered to him, bowing her head  
  
"It's just, I want to see my family again, just one more time.I-"  
  
Tears slid down her cheeks. Terry started forward, wrapping his arms around her  
  
"It'll be okay Gin"  
  
He whispered.but he wasn't so sure it would be.  
  
Harry, Sirius and Snape walked silently through the thick woods, wands drawn. The camp was slowly coming into view, and luckily they hadn't run into anything yet. Harry stopped and waited for the other two to catch up. When they did Harry took a deep breath  
  
"Sirius you go right, Severus, left. Create some sort of scene and I'll go through the center. There's a pit right in the middle, I'm guessing that's where they're holding the more important prisoners, try and get everyone, alright?"  
  
The two men nodded before running off in opposite directions. Harry crouched behind some bushes and watched the camp. It was dark and the only movement was coming from the countless death eaters patrolling around. Harry waited calmly, now breathing hard from anticipation. Suddenly there was an explosion at the far right of the camp. Harry grinned; of course Sirius would blow something up. Most of the death eaters sprinted off towards the explosion, but Severus wouldn't let them all go to Sirius. He set off an explosion of his own, drawing the other death eaters to him. Harry took his chance. He burst out of the bushes and ran to the nearest cell. He blew the bars open  
  
"RUN!"  
  
He shouted to the six prisoners inside. They didn't need to be told twice. They quickly sprinted off towards the woods. Sirius and Severus had made it to the cells and were releasing more and more of the prisoners. Harry glanced at the pit and immediately turned into a lion. He ran towards the large hole and peered into it. Three people were pacing nervously at the bottom. He jumped into the center and crouched low to the ground. Ginny screamed and Terry pulled her close. Fudge scrambled back, trying in vain to hide himself. Harry lowered his wings and bowed his head. Ginny was the first to realize what was going on  
  
"Come on!"  
  
She cried, clambering onto Harry's back. Terry jumped on behind her, and Fudge last. Harry spread his wings and jumped upwards, snapping them open and flying away from the camp. It was empty now and Harry could see figures loping through the woods. Near the center he saw a large clearing where most of the people had gathered. Harry landed quickly and his three passengers climbed off. Harry changed, and before they could glimpse him, he ran towards the side of the clearing. Severus had his wand raised  
  
"Now is good Potter"  
  
Severus hissed. Harry glanced at Sirius, who had just opened a portal  
  
"To?"  
  
Harry asked  
  
"Hogwarts"  
  
Sirius muttered, waving people through. Harry nodded and was about to help Snape when a voice echoed through the crowd  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry turned around. Ginny was standing there, looking shocked  
  
"Harry?"  
  
She said again, taking a step forward. Harry lowered his wand and nodded. He barely had time to raise his hands to catch Ginny who was hysterical  
  
"Your alive, you're alive"  
  
She sobbed. Harry ran his fingers through her wild hair  
  
"Yeah I'm alive"  
  
He whispered  
  
"Potter!"  
  
Snape shouted  
  
"Now, we need wards, they can practically walk through mine!"  
  
"Okay, hold on!"  
  
Harry looked down at Ginny  
  
"Go through the portal, it'll take you back to Hogwarts, Ron is there"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
She asked, looking into Harry's worried eyes. Sirius had forcefully shoved Fudge through as he shouted about him being a death eater. Terry followed, but not before calling to Ginny  
  
"Come on Gin!"  
  
Ginny didn't reply, she just stared at Harry  
  
"I have the be here to help close the portal, please go Gin, the longer you wait the more danger this portal puts Hogwarts in, please"  
  
Ginny, who was silently crying, shook her head  
  
"I'm staying"  
  
She said. Harry shook his head  
  
"No Gin"  
  
He said, glancing at Sirius who nodded. Sirius walked up, grabbed Ginny and dragged her to the portal  
  
"NO! Harry!!!"  
  
Sirius tossed her through the smoky hole and waved his wand.  
  
"It's closed from their side"  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
Harry turned and raised his wand, mumbling under his breath. Magic washed through the forest, putting up dangerous wards that would take time to break.  
  
"How long until you can get rid of it?"  
  
Harry asked, not looking at Sirius  
  
"15 minutes, at least"  
  
"15 minutes?!"  
  
Snape cried, turning to look at Sirius, his wand still raised  
  
"These wards won't hold!"  
  
((And there's that chapter! This is sort of a cliff hanger.sort of not! You'll find out what happens next as soon as I get the next chapter up and going! Next Chapter: Ron and Harry talk for the first time and years, and Hermione and Draco run into a little bit of trouble! Uh oh! *laughs* Oh well, reviews please!!!!)) 


	3. Will it never end?

((Okay, I know book five only came out Saturday morning.but I've already finished it! And Oh my god is it good! For all of you who haven't read it yet, READ IT NOW! For those of you who have finished it.wasn't it hard to read!? I mean, I never thought I'd say it, but I literally bawled my eyes out! That could of course be because I'm an over-emotional twit! Well, on with the story! AND THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! (Even though there weren't a lot of them *cough cough*))  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Ron sat calmly in the great hall with all the others. There really wasn't anything to do between now and the time they were leaving, so everyone was just lounging around, waiting. The atmosphere was calm.that is until a large portal opened in the center of the hall. People immediately began walking in, all looking tired and underfed. The resistance took action immediately, raising their wands to curse the people, when shouting could be heard through the portal  
  
"YOU! DEATH EATER!"  
  
"Oh shut up Fudge"  
  
"HELP! BLACK! IT'S BLACK! DEATH EATER, DEATH-AH!"  
  
Cornelius Fudge suddenly flew through the portal, landing spread eagle on the ground. Everyone ignored him.he had said Black.Sirius Black? Terry Boot then followed, looking worried. Ron ran forward to help the people who had obviously been rescued from a camp. Suddenly there was more screaming  
  
"NO! HARRY!"  
  
Harry? Harry Potter?! Another figure then flew through the portal.it was Ginny. Ron's breath caught his throat as he stared at his sister, his eyes wide. Ginny didn't acknowledge that she was safe in the castle. She pressed her hands up against the now solid portal  
  
"No!"  
  
Ron bolted forward  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
Ginny turned around and threw herself at Ron  
  
"He's there, he's alive"  
  
She cried, pressing herself into Ron  
  
"Who?"  
  
Ron asked, barely breathing  
  
"Harry.Ron he's alive.he's there"  
  
Ron sucked in a shuttering breath. He didn't see Dumbledore smile triumphantly. Ginny was about to say more when the talking from the other side got much clearer  
  
"The wards won't hold!"  
  
Came someone's voice  
  
"That's Snape!"  
  
Terry Boot said. Everyone was staring at the portal with interest  
  
"Your going to have to close that damn thing faster Sirius, there's no telling how many of them are coming"  
  
Ron recognized that voice, that was Harry. Remus, who had fought his way to the front, had bitten through his bottom lip  
  
"It won't close any faster!"  
  
"Ward one down"  
  
Came Snape's monotonous drawl. Sirius and Harry didn't acknowledge him. Shadowy figures could bee seen right through the portal. Ron walked forward and pressed his hand to it  
  
"Well then we're going to have to fight!"  
  
Harry said determinedly  
  
"Oh yes, that's jolly good.and ex-death eater, an accused murderer/ex- Auror, and the boy who lived are going to defeat 60 angry death eaters?"  
  
Came Sirius's sarcastic voice  
  
"It's that or let all of them into Hogwarts"  
  
"Ward two down"  
  
Snape said. Someone sighed  
  
"You're right Harry, we'll have to fight"  
  
"Ward three down"  
  
"And we'll win Sirius"  
  
The figures were becoming clearer.  
  
"Ward four down"  
  
"How many bloody wards are there?!"  
  
Sirius shouted, waving his hands in the air.  
  
"Seven"  
  
Harry said. There was now a perfect black and white picture. Ron had backed away, in shock. He was glimpsing his best friend for the first time in nearly five years.  
  
"Ward five"  
  
"Can you put up more wards?"  
  
Sirius asked  
  
"No"  
  
Harry said shaking his head  
  
"It would weaken the ones we have, and they would just come in faster"  
  
"Ward six"  
  
"Get ready"  
  
Sirius and Harry raised their wands and waited. Snape was backing away from the edge of the clearing. He was now standing on Harry's left side; Sirius was on Harry's right  
  
"Seven, they're gone"  
  
There was total silence for a few moments, then  
  
"AVADA KADAVERA!"  
  
The killing curse flew into the clearing. The three rolled away from the curse.  
  
"STUPIFY!"  
  
Sirius cried. The first line of death eaters appeared and thus began a brutal battle. Everyone in the hall watched intently. For only three of them, Harry, Sirius and Snape were doing very well. Obviously they had done this before. While most of them were watching Remus and Dumbledore were arguing  
  
"We have to break it and go through"  
  
"We can't break it Remus, they've already blocked it from this side, just blocking it from that side takes longer."  
  
BOOM! The picture went out as a large explosion took place in the clearing. There was no sound or movement for a moment, then  
  
"Dammit Sirius, try warning us first"  
  
Came Harry's muffled voice.  
  
"Did I get them?"  
  
Sirius asked  
  
"Avada Kadavera"  
  
"Obviously not"  
  
The picture came into view again. The floor was littered with many death eaters.but Harry, Sirius and Snape were slowing  
  
"We need a miracle Harry"  
  
Sirius suddenly shouted as he blasted a death eater away from Snape. Harry nodded and backed away. Everyone at Hogwarts had a perfect view of him. He pocketed his wand and turned his face towards the sky. Sirius and Snape placed themselves in front of him, fighting the death eaters back. The sky darkened and lightning flashed. Suddenly a bolt of it, shaped just like Harry's scar appeared, racing towards Harry's unmoving form. It split into two and both bolts connected with his eyes. When the bolts disappeared Harry's eyes were glowing. Snape and Sirius dropped to the floor as Harry opened his palm. A golden ball of pure magical energy was resting about an inch off of his palm. Harry smiled at the death eaters shocked faces. With a flick of wrist the ball shot forward at amazing speed and knocked ten death eaters away. Another ball immediately appeared. Watching Harry was amazing as he fought with such grace. Within two minutes all the death eaters were unconscious, or dead. The portal was fading out and everyone was fighting to keep it open. Sirius and Snape stood up. Sirius ran to Harry's side as the boy collapsed  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Sirius whispered. Ginny was shaking like a leaf. Ron, who stood at her side, wasn't in any better shape. Harry let out a groan  
  
"Is it closed Black?"  
  
Snape suddenly asked, moving towards the portal. Sirius nodded  
  
"They can't get through; it'll fade completely in a few minutes"  
  
Snape pressed closer, he seemed to make out the group on the other side. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face  
  
"That's the camp in northern Madrid Albus. Fudge is in the group if you haven't already seen, I'd kill the man, he won't offer you any help.we'll be in touch soon I hope"  
  
Snape nodded before turning his eyes to the other side of the room  
  
"Weasley"  
  
He grunted, before turning away. Ginny let out a sob  
  
"Harry."  
  
Sirius lifted Harry up  
  
"Come along Severus, we need to get out of here before more death eaters arrive"  
  
Snape nodded and walked over. Together both men supported Harry and slowly they began to walk away.  
  
The great hall was silent as they watched the three men move farther away. Finally Ron snapped, he rushed forward  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He shouted, pressing his hand against the smoky portal. He'd seen these before, they floated there for at least four hours, but it took 15 minutes or so to actually cut them off. To his great surprise Sirius and Snape stopped moving. They seemed to be arguing, but eventually they turned around. Ron could see that Harry was conscious and he seemed to be the reason of the argument. The small group waddled forward before collapsing as one in front of the portal. Ginny and Remus rushed forward, hope lighting up in their eyes. Harry pressed his hand against the portal, and Ron could almost feel their hands touching. A small smile grew on Harry's face  
  
"Hey Ron, long time no see huh?"  
  
He whispered.even his voice sounded weak. Ron didn't even notice the tears pouring out of his eyes  
  
"Yeah Harry, long time"  
  
He mumbled. Harry let out a short chuckle  
  
"Not to much longer though, I promise"  
  
Ron bowed his head and nodded, slowly pulling his hand away, he understood that Harry couldn't come back now. Remus frowned at Ron as he backed away, but tore his gaze away from the red head when someone spoke to him  
  
"How are you holding up Moony?"  
  
Remus turned around quickly. Sirius was grinning at him. Remus moved closer to the portal  
  
"Okay, and you?"  
  
Sirius shrugged  
  
"Pretty good"  
  
The voices were becoming more and more muffled  
  
"Take care Moony, I expect you to be in full health when I arrive at Hogwarts"  
  
"And when will that be?"  
  
Ginny squeaked from her place beside Remus. Snape rolled his eyes but Sirius smiled  
  
"Soon Ginny.soon"  
  
Sirius whispered, before standing up. Harry, Sirius and Snape glanced once more through the portal, before disappearing behind the trees.  
  
Hermione let out a sigh  
  
"Draco?"  
  
She asked. Draco, who was sitting beside her, grunted in response. It was late at night, according to Malfoy, and Hermione wasn't tired. In fact her instincts told her not to sleep. Draco was getting very annoyed with her continuous questions. He thought she was being paranoid.but Hermione knew something was wrong.  
  
"I think we should go"  
  
"Hermione it's the middle of the night.I can't see any better than you can, we'd only hurt ourselves"  
  
"No Draco, you don't understand.we HAVE to go"  
  
"Hermi-"  
  
"REDUCTO!"  
  
Hermione felt herself being tossed aside  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Draco was not at her side anymore. Hermione fought to stand, leaning heavily into a tree  
  
"Draco?"  
  
She cried. A soft laughter was her answer  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger.you've been very difficult to follow"  
  
That was not Draco. It was a woman, with a voice that made chills run down Hermione's spine. Hermione heard leaves rustling and knew Draco was standing up  
  
"Don't move for that wand Malfoy.or I'll blow your hand off."  
  
Hermione knew the woman was staring at her and she shivered, pressing her back against the tree  
  
"Your reflexes are very good, for being blind and all"  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes, but didn't respond  
  
"The Dark Lord didn't ask me to bring you back.so I'll dispose of you now.Avada Kadavera"  
  
Hermione spun across the tree and dropped to the ground. She heard the curse collide with the tree and she felt pieces of bark fall on top of her. She was on her feet in seconds  
  
"Right Hermione!"  
  
Draco shouted. Hermione raised her wand  
  
"REDUCTO!"  
  
She cried. To her surprise she heard a groan from the woman. Hermione wasted no time in shooting three spells to follow the first  
  
"Left, LEFT!!"  
  
Hermione shot more curses, ones that affected everything within five feet, ones that went towards the only person with a wand.anything she could use to her advantage. After about ten minutes she felt someone grab hold of her  
  
"She's gone Herms."  
  
It was Draco. Hermione sighed and buried her head in Draco's chest  
  
"You beat the crap out of her.my god woman; I wouldn't want to fight you, especially when you can see!"  
  
((REVIEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! Please!!! Next Chapter, the resistance's raid!)) 


	4. Fight until the end

((Hello everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! I love you all! I finished OoTP on Saturday, and man oh man, I cried my eyes out! Maybe I'm just emotional! It's really good, and if you haven't read it, DO IT NOW! I do not own Harry Potter, although I wish I did, please review!!!))  
  
Chapter four  
  
Ron sat in the center of the hall, staring at the almost invisible portal. He'd seen Harry.Harry was alive. He let out a sigh, and smiled. The first true smile he'd had in months. His best friend was alive. He wanted to shout for joy. Harry may not be with him now.but knowing he was alive and well.Ron felt like a load had been lifted off his shoulders. He glanced at his watch. The group was probably making their way towards the hall now. They were due to leave in 30 minutes. Ron stood as the doors open. Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Hagrid, Moody, Remus, Bill, his father, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, Fred and George, and many other strolled into the hall. Ron's eyes roamed over the group, finally landing on one person he wanted to see, and one he did not. Remus and Ginny were chatting amidly in the corner. Ron rushed over  
  
"Ginny! You're not going on this raid!"  
  
He said crossing his arms and shaking his head. Ginny glared fiercely at him  
  
"Ronald Weasley I am as good of a fighter as you are and you know it! The resistance needs me! You know they do! So don't even try to argue, Remus already told me you'd have a fit when you found out"  
  
She snapped, her eyes narrowing. Ron was taken aback. He glanced at Remus who was smiling slightly, his eyes sparkling. Ron barely managed a nod. Ginny grinned  
  
"Okay then"  
  
She said, walking by him, towards Dumbledore. Ron leaned towards Remus  
  
"Does she know about Charlie?"  
  
He asked. Remus shook his head and began to walk forward, following the large mass of witches and wizards out onto the grounds.  
  
"No, no ones told her.I only hope he's at this camp so we can save him and won't have to tell Ginny what's happened"  
  
Ron nodded  
  
"We can only hope"  
  
They reached the back of the grounds where several large portkeys were sitting. Groups of ten or more surrounded them, placing there hands on the objects. Ron and Remus stood side by side, holding tightly to a large broken table. Ron glanced at his watch  
  
"Any second now"  
  
He said calmly. Suddenly there was a familiar pull around his navel and all the groups disappeared.  
  
"STUPIFY! STUPIFY! DAMMIT! STUPIFY!"  
  
Seamus Finnegan ducked under a fallen tree, breathing heavily. He glanced to his side  
  
"It's not working Neville!"  
  
He cried loudly, covering his head suddenly when a curse hit the tree and blew pieces of it apart.  
  
"If you haven't noticed Seamus-"  
  
A voice drawled from his other side  
  
"Nothing seems to be working"  
  
Seamus turned around and glared at his beast friend, Dean.  
  
"Well, we better work something out or we'll be dead in ten minutes!"  
  
"Would you two stop bickering!?"  
  
A figure suddenly rolled from one of the tree's not to far away up beside Dean. Seamus started  
  
"Susan?"  
  
The girl nodded slightly, raising her wand over the tree  
  
"This is no time for niceties"  
  
She snapped  
  
"AVADA KADAVERA!"  
  
The killing curse flew forward, connecting with one of the 50 death eaters that were fighting towards them  
  
"We were aiming for the troll"  
  
Neville said, peering around Seamus.  
  
"We'll worry about the troll later.it can't fling killing curses"  
  
"Where's Oliver and Lavender?"  
  
Dean asked, peering over the log and firing another curse.  
  
"They're on their way.I think Katie and Collin are with them"  
  
The end of the log suddenly exploded, showering the group with large pieces of wood.  
  
"We'll never get out of here alive!"  
  
Seamus barked, throwing another curse over the shrinking log  
  
"Personally I'd rather die like this than in some cell like we were going to"  
  
Neville whispered, running his hand through his thinning hair. Another chunk of log was blown off and the group of four was now packed closely together  
  
"Where are they?!"  
  
Seamus roared, bowing his head to avoid a curse  
  
"AVADA KADAVERA!"  
  
Four voices echoed through the small forest and a large mass of green light connected with the group of death eaters. Seconds later another tree fell and Collin Creevy, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, and Lavender Brown slid up next to the others.  
  
"Sorry it took us so long"  
  
Oliver said, kneeling low to the ground  
  
"There's another group of death eaters on their way"  
  
"How many bloody death eaters are at this camp!?"  
  
Dean growled, taking down another death eater  
  
"This is one of the most important camps in Germany Dean; of course there are lots of death eaters"  
  
Lavender said, grabbing Colin's shoulder and dragging him out of the way of a curse  
  
"We need a miracle"  
  
Neville muttered miserably. CRASH! Shouting was now coming from the death eaters and curses stopped coming. Oliver peered over the log and let out a whoop  
  
"It's the resistance! They're here!"  
  
He cried, jumping to his feet. Seamus glanced at Dean, smiling widely  
  
"Thank God!"  
  
He pulled himself up and peered at the now loosing battle the death eaters were fighting.  
  
"RON!"  
  
Lavender cried, vaulting the log and sprinting forward. Ron glanced over towards them and grinned. He ran over, pulling Lavender into a tight hug  
  
"Alright mate?"  
  
He asked, glancing at Seamus. Seamus grinned  
  
"Now I am"  
  
He said softly. Ron nodded  
  
"Good, head back that way.Albus is waiting with a portal."  
  
Seamus grinned, grabbed Dean's arm and ran off in the other direction, the others following closely behind.  
  
Remus ran through the camp, firing curses around and easily opening all of the cells. When he reached the high security cells he was happy to see most were already empty.When he reached the last cell he scanned hopefully for a mop of red hair.but saw none. He threw the cell door open and rushed inside. A girl no older that 28 was curled up in the corner. She couldn't have been a prisoner for long as her robes were still in good condition and she didn't look too underfed. Remus knelt beside her and she looked up at him, fear in her huge blue eyes. Remus started.she was one of the most beautiful witches she'd ever seen.  
  
"Come on"  
  
He whispered, extending his hand towards her  
  
"I'm from the resistance at Hogwarts; we need to get you out of here"  
  
Slowly, she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. Remus began to walk and she stumbled along behind him, clutching his hand like a life line. An explosion sounded on the other side of the camp and the girl screamed. Remus pulled her closer and pointed his wand towards the other side of the camp. Four death eaters were sprinting towards him.they were chasing someone. As the person neared he recognized him as Bill Weasley.  
  
"RUN!"  
  
Bill shouted, catching up and grabbing the girls other hand. The three of them were now running full speed towards the woods where they knew Dumbledore was waiting with most of the Resistance. A few other members were joining them, but it seemed most had fled from the camp. Suddenly a curse connected with Remus' side and he fell, releasing the girls hand quickly. Bill kept going, knowing that if he stopped he and the woman would die too. Remus groaned, clutching his now heavily bleeding side  
  
"REMUS!"  
  
Someone was crouching beside him. They forced him onto his feet. Remus glanced towards the person and smiled slightly. Ginny Weasley was holding him up, worry in her eyes  
  
"Come on Remus, we have to run"  
  
She glanced behind them  
  
"Now!"  
  
They were running again, but at a slower pace, Remus's injury was draining his energy. They entered the woods quickly, and Remus sighed in relief when he caught sight of the portal. Dumbledore was waving towards them frantically, Ron at his side. Ron ran forward, took Remus' other arm and they all went through the portal together. Dumbledore followed seconds later, glanced at a map in his hand, then with a wave of his wand, the portal relocated itself.another successful raid.  
  
Bill Weasley was now sitting in the great hall of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He ran his fingers through his now short red hair. Finally, he had decided to cut it. He'd first cut it for Percy's funeral.trying to clean up as best he could.Percy always liked things to be clean.and he'd now become rather attached to short hair. Though he still had his fang earring, which still drove his mother mad. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.what a raid. Only four dead, but numerous injured. Including himself. He winced slightly as he glanced down at his bleeding leg.damn death eaters. He turned his eyes towards Ron who was kneeling beside Lavender Brown. She and Ron and become very close during their final year at Hogwarts he remembered.but the girl had been captured.not to long ago though.which was probably the reason she look to be in rather good condition.but they hadn't found Charlie. Bill cursed silently.he wanted to find his brother.every night he prayed that Charlie was alive and well.why had he been so damn noble? Bill bowed his head.it was his fault that Charlie had been captured. If he hadn't gone back after Robin (a deceased member of the resistance) Charlie wouldn't have followed.and then he wouldn't have been caught. Bill was suddenly broken from his reverie by a soft voice in his ear. He looked up and his eyes locked with deep ocean blue ones. The girl he'd taken from Remus at the camp was standing there, looking concerned.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She asked, kneeling in front of him and examining his leg  
  
"I know numerous healing spells.if you'd like me to fix your leg."  
  
She had a faded French accent, and Bill had a funny feeling he'd met her before  
  
"Um, alright"  
  
He said softly. She smiled and rolled up his pant leg, drawing her wand which must have been collected from the storage cell the death eaters always kept.  
  
"Thank you, by the way, for saving me back there"  
  
She said softly, running her wand over the deep cut in his leg. Bill winced  
  
"It was mostly Remus, all I did was drag you through the woods"  
  
He replied, smiling at her. She smiled back and Bill bit his lip. She was beautiful, even though the dirt on her face and robes he could see.  
  
"I'm Fleur"  
  
She said suddenly, tapping his leg once again with her wand  
  
"Bill"  
  
He grunted. She nodded  
  
"Bill Weasley?"  
  
She asked, rolling his pant leg back down and dusting some mud off of it. Bill nodded  
  
"Yeah, that's me"  
  
She grinned  
  
"Ah, I knew I'd seen you before. You were at the triwizard tournament during my seventh year."  
  
"You went to Hogwarts?"  
  
He asked, raising his eyebrows. She shook her head  
  
"No, I was one of the Champions. I went to Beaubatons.I knew your younger brothers.the one from the Ministry and Ron"  
  
Bill grinned  
  
"Ah, so you're Fleur Delacour"  
  
Bill said, wiggling his eyebrows. Fleur giggled  
  
"So you've heard of me Mr. Weasley? I'm honored"  
  
Bill smiled and slowly rose to his feet, pulling her up beside him.  
  
"Come on, I'm sure Ron would love to see you"  
  
Harry groaned and forced his eyes open. Everything hurt. He rolled to the side and sat up, peering forward towards the front of the cave. Sirius and Severus were sitting across from each other, a fire between them, talking quietly. Harry forced himself up and staggered forward, finally dropping to the ground between them.  
  
"Morning Sunshine"  
  
Sirius said, grinning. Harry glared at him and was about to retort, but Snape beat him to it  
  
"It's the middle of the night you moron"  
  
He drawled, poking the small fire with a stick. Sirius glared at him and opened his mouth to snap back but Harry gave him 'the look'.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
He asked, letting off a long yawn.  
  
"West Spain."  
  
Snape said, tossing the burnt stick he was holding out of the cave  
  
"I think we could break a few camps in Portugal.or move onto Ireland."  
  
Harry frowned, running his hand through his messy hair  
  
"I think we can stop in a town in Portugal.Voldemort doesn't have a very strong hold there. I know there's a mostly wizarding town on the west bank.we can get some supplies there then head back to England."  
  
Sirius started  
  
"England Harry?"  
  
He asked, frowning  
  
"Voldemort's castle is in England"  
  
"So is the largest and most important camp in Europe. I know they're keeping all the important prisoners there"  
  
"Harry, the camp is underneath Voldemort's castle. Trying to crack that one open would be suicide. I mean, London itself is an evil town. Every dark creature alive lives there, getting into London unnoticed then breaking into the castle and freeing loads of prisoners would take.well, a lot of people.meaning more than three"  
  
Snape said, looking at the boy in front of him intently. Harry sighed  
  
"Severus, Sirius.I know for a fact that the Resistance is planning a mass attack on London"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Sirius cried. Severus glared at him  
  
"How, pray tell, do you know that?"  
  
He asked. Harry grinned  
  
"I know a lot of things that you don't Severus."  
  
He said. Snape sighed  
  
"When?"  
  
"A few weeks. Dumbledore has been gathering all his allies for months now. They're all flocking to Hogwarts.I don't know if anyone in the resistance knows.but they will soon, considering the amount of people and magical creature's heading towards Hogwarts. They'll all know soon.I think we can free a small camp in southern England, then move towards London.and make it in time for the attack:  
  
Sirius chewed his lip  
  
"So, the attack will be our distraction and while Voldemort's forces are fighting off the Resistance."  
  
"We'll sneak into the castle"  
  
Sirius glanced at Snape and the old potions master nodded roughly  
  
"Alright then"  
  
Sirius said, standing up  
  
"We better get a move on then; it will take us a few days to reach that town in Portugal"  
  
Harry nodded and stood to, walking to the back of the cave and opening Severus' small bag. He downed a violent red potion and shuddered. H immediately felt better.  
  
"I owe you Severus"  
  
He said, grabbing the bag and bringing it towards the others. He handed it to Sirius then glanced at Snape  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
They walked out onto the small ledge outside the cave and both he and Snape transformed. Severus took flight quickly. Harry crouched and Sirius got onto his back. He spread his wings and soon he was in the air as well. Snape glided over and landed in front of Sirius. Soon they were speeding through the night.towards the northwest bank of Portugal.  
  
((And there is that chapter! Please review! Coming up next: They go on a raid and run into some old friends!!!)) 


	5. The Unexpected

((Hey Peeps! What's uppppp? I hope your enjoying the story so far, thank you to all my reviewers.review some more! I would like to hear what you think should happen in the story.I already have everything planned out of course, but I could always use good ideas, I'm sure you all have plenty of them! To answer some questions.Harry and Hermione will eventually re-unite, don't worry, I'm not evil enough to kill him off before he sees the love of his life.*cackles* Ron's slightly emotional in this fic, but think about it, wouldn't you be? I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Be warned though, I might be slightly 'inactive' in early July; I am going to visit my grandparents. I don't know how often I'll get the computer! So yea, enjoy!))  
Chapter five  
  
Hermione sat in silence, her back resting against a rock. She could hear Draco moving quickly around their small cave, pushing things around. Suddenly she let out an aggravated sigh  
  
"You know how hard it is being helpless?!"  
  
She cried, crossing her arms  
  
"I can hear you doing all these things that I know I should be helping with but I can't!"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione and slowly made his way over  
  
"Hermione, really, don't worry about it. You're not helpless.not in the least bit. I mean, we'd both be dead if you hadn't blown the crap out of that woman Voldemort sent."  
  
He said, touching her shoulder softly  
  
"Don't beat yourself up"  
  
"Draco, I'd be dead had you not found me, or told me where to go"  
  
Hermione said dully, bowing her head  
  
"I just want my sight back"  
  
Draco bit his lip, and glanced around the cave. He slowly drew his wand, examining it carefully, then stared into Hermione's blank eyes. He frowned  
  
"Hermione lay back"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to try that spell"  
  
"Draco! You can't! It's not meant for you to do!"  
  
"Hermione, the worst result is.well nothing. I think I'm up enough to at least have you gain your sight back for a minute or two.or maybe for good, who knows. I might as well try."  
  
Hermione frowned  
  
"Al-alright Draco, but please, don't hurt yourself"  
  
She slowly lay back on the ground, shaking slightly. Draco grabbed her hand then pressed his wand to her forehead  
  
"Oculus Ceindo"  
  
He whispered. Golden light shot from his wand and melted into Hermione's wide open brown eyes. Hermione blinked a couple of times and was about to tell him it hadn't worked when light started to seep into her vision.  
  
"Draco! Draco its working!"  
  
After a few minutes she could see perfectly once more. She immediately studied Draco Malfoy who was leaning against the wall opposite her, looking slightly worn out. He was quite handsome, his blonde hair shorter than it had been and sticking up in every angle. His once cold gray eyes were much softer and calmer. He smiled at her  
  
"Haven't changed much have I?"  
  
He asked, grinning. Hermione smiled  
  
"Actually you've changed quite a bit Mister Malfoy"  
  
She blinked. Already she knew that this spell wasn't going to last, her vision was already blurring slightly. Hermione crawled over and pulled Draco into a tight hug. He seemed slightly shocked at first, but eventually he hugged her back. She sat down beside him and he studied her. Hermione blinked rapidly, trying to keep her vision clear. Draco finally sighed  
  
"So."  
  
He said slowly. Hermione was slightly nervous now, everything was blurry. She reached for the silver necklace hanging around her neck and rubbed it out of habit. Draco looked at it and slowly took it from her hands. He examined it closely, before letting out a tired gasp. Hermione looked at him, and was relieved to see she could still make out most of his features  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
He asked in shock. Hermione blushed  
  
"Harry gave it to me"  
  
Draco's eye widened.  
  
"You do know what this is, right?"  
  
Hermione nodded  
  
"As long as its warm the person with the other half is alive.when it grows cold the person is dead"  
  
Draco shook his head  
  
"That's just what it does. These are called Amulus Castus"  
  
He swallowed  
  
"Are you sure Potter got this for you?"  
  
Hermione nodded. She could barely make Draco out now.the spell was almost gone. Draco sighed  
  
"To make these you have to get a pure silver necklace. Then you make a potion, it takes months to brew properly. Once you've dipped the necklace into the potion you must duplicate it and put each necklace in its own goblet full of the potion. You then add a piece of the person you're making it for and a piece of yourself to each goblet. Once that's done you have to cast three spells. A protection charm, a bonding charm-"  
  
"Bonding charm?"  
  
Hermione asked, frowning. She'd completely forgotten about her lack of sight.  
  
"What sort of bonding charm?"  
  
She was lucky she didn't see Draco flinch.  
  
"Umm.there are numerous different ones that can be used. A blood bonding charm, which he obviously didn't use because one, it's the most painful for the caster, and two, he's need at least a vial of your blood.and then there's a life bond, where the caster pledges his life to the necklace, so if the other half is killed, he will die also.this is the least painful, but the only problem is 98 percent of the people who use this sort of bond are killed in the process.I think it's only been done a dozen or so times.Um, oh yes, then there's the power bond. I'm not really sure how this is pulled off.that's of course because it's never been done, to anyone's knowledge. But supposedly the caster pours all their magical power into the spell and it sets itself into the necklace. And if the person they give the other half to is in mortal danger, or in an inch of their life, the magical energy the necklace had been harnessing flows from the caster into the other person. The only problem is that, if this were ever to be pulled off, the caster would most likely die because of a burn out of energy."  
  
Hermione swallowed nervously  
  
"And the last spell?"  
  
She asked. Draco was silent for a moment  
  
"The last spell is where the necklace got its name. Amulus Castus is the hardest part. To do the spell, the caster must have one of two bonds with the person they are giving the necklace to. One, they're related by blood, family.parents to children and so on. Family is one of the strongest loves. And then of course, pure, untainted love for the other person. To manage to spell, the caster must have a love so pure for the person they are giving the necklace to, that if the spell searched their heart, they would find nothing but good thoughts about the other person. If it works the two necklaces are molded into hearts, with Amulus Castus scrawled across the back and they take on the traits you mentioned earlier. If the spell doesn't work.well lets just say.the caster won't be able to love the other person any more"  
  
Hermione's now clouded eyes widened with horror  
  
"You mean Harry-"  
  
She choked on her words. Harry had done that? Her breathing was coming out very shallow. She couldn't believe it. She and Harry had one of those relationships where they both knew that the one cared deeply for the other.but never had to say anything, or give themselves a title. But she never imagined that Harry would go to an extent like that for her.She rubbed the necklace again and tears pricked at her eyes.God she missed him.  
  
Ron loped across the open grounds of Hogwarts in his animagus form. He always became a large black unicorn. That had confused most people.considering all unicorns were white.well, all unicorns except for one animagus by the name of Ron Weasley. His hooves pounded against the damp grass as he charged after the only other occupant on the grounds, Remus. Tonight was the full moon.and instead of sitting if his office all night, Remus had decided to go for a run.when he asked Ron to go.it was an easy yes. So here they were practically flying around the grounds at top speeds, only illuminated by the moonlight. Ron could just make out Remus sitting by the lake, his tail moving back and forth slowly. Ron slowed to a trot and finally to a soft walk, stopping silently beside his companion. Ron let his eyes roam over the still water and he smiled as much as a horse could. He remembered when he, Hermione and Harry used to come out on full moons and keep Remus company. Harry, being that damned lion, always found it funny to drop Hermione and Remus in the water. He'd never tried to snatch Ron.well; he did once, but backed off when Ron had threatened to impale him. The site of a very aggravated, very wet werewolf crawling out of the lake was not one he'd ever forget. Hermione's form was a pure white wolf.much to Remus' delight. It used to drive Harry nuts when they would sit there and howl for minutes on end. That's what initially drove him to dropping both of them into the lake. Ron glanced at Remus and shook his large head. Even in wolf form Ron could tell Remus missed Sirius. Sirius had come out a few times when he was near, during the full moon. It had always made Remus and Harry so happy to have Padfoot along for the ride. Ron knew Moony considered them his pack.and what a pack they were. Two wolves, a dog, a lion with wings, and a deformed unicorn.yep.what a pack. Slowly Ron transformed back into himself. He removed his shoes and dropped his feet in the ice cold lake  
  
"They'll be back soon Moony"  
  
He said, petting the wolf's gray head, turning his eyes to the moon.please be back soon.  
  
Ginny stared sadly out her window from one of the higher towers at Hogwarts. She could just make out her brother and Remus sitting beside the lake. She let out a depressed sigh. Ever since she returned Ron had been very hesitant with her. Her parents were always busy and they rarely spoke. Fred and George came to entertain of course, but as soon as she brought up a serious matter they'd back down and scamper away. Bill just watched her with saddened eyes every time she passed him. Ginny wasn't daft, she knew something had happened, but she wanted to know exactly what is was, and she planned on finding out tonight. She moved away from her window and pulled on her Order robes. She walked to her portrait and pushed it open, now gliding down the silent hallways. She reached Bill's room and knocked on the portrait. There came no answer.she knew Bill was a light sleeper, so either he was ignoring her, or not in. She muttered the password and entered the room. It was large, and very disorganized.  
  
"Bill?"  
  
She called. No answer. She sighed and had a quick look around, before leaving. She headed towards the kitchens, but he wasn't there either. After an hour of searching she headed up to the Astronomy tower.and there he was, sitting close to the edge, peering down at nothingness. Ginny sighed quietly and Bill turned. He flashed a small smile and patted the ground beside him. Ginny walked over and sat down, leaning her head against his shoulder. They sat in silence for a while until Ginny finally said something  
  
"Tell me what's wrong"  
  
She whispered, taking Bill's hand in hers. She felt him tense slightly, but she could tell he was going to tell her what they'd been hiding.  
  
"When I heard you'd been captured I couldn't help but think the world was over"  
  
He said, bowing his head  
  
"After we lost Percy I swore to myself I'd die before I let another one of you go.of course Harry ran off shortly after, and that was just like loosing a brother, but deep down I knew he was okay. While you were away Ron and I worked tirelessly on maps on small clues, trying to find out where you could possibly be.at one point, we were convinced you were dead.and of course, at our lowest point, something else happened. Being so many of us, it was obvious it was more likely for us to lose more than other families.but I never even suspected we would."  
  
Bill sighed and Ginny immediately knew what had happened. It clicked with her just then.and she realized how daft she'd really been.tears welled up in her eyes as she listened to Bill's soft voice  
  
"We were at another raid and were about to head back when I realized a girl I was very close to, Robin, hadn't returned. With out thinking I ran back to the camp, hoping I could save her. When I found her, she was already dead. So I took her body and headed back to the portal, I was about to step through when I heard him scream. I knew immediately what had happened. I turned to go back; I could see him right through the trees, fighting off an entire legion of death eaters. I was about to run back, but someone pulled me back.Dad pulled me back. He too wanted to go, but he knew that if either of us went, we'd be killed too. About a week later we found he had not been killed, but was supposedly in a camp. It doesn't mean much, but we still have faith that eventually we'll find him."  
  
Ginny let out a short sob, tears falling like waterfalls down her cheeks  
  
"Charlie"  
  
She choked, letting out a loud wail. Bill pulled her close and let her sob. He felt tears prick at his own eyes too, but he pushed them back.he had to support Ginny now.he had to stay strong to help his family out. He swallowed hard.Charlie had to be alright.he had to be.  
  
Oliver Wood walked slowly through the halls, twirling his wand in his fingers. He hadn't put it down since the escape.and didn't intend to for a long time. Right now he was heading towards the kitchens. They'd fed him already of course, but he needed more food, god he had missed good food while he was in that vile cell. Food, human contact, Quidditch, magic.everything. You never know what you have until you loose it. He'd learned that very quickly. As he neared the kitchens he became more aware of how skinny he was. He'd only been in that camp for two months, where as the others, like Katie for instance, had been in there for a year in a half. Oliver shuddered. And Collin, he'd been there for three years. He stopped outside the bowl of fruit and tickled the pair. Thank you Fred and George. He thought, grinning as the portrait swung forward. He was shocked to see someone else sitting in there. Katie was sitting, Indian stile, on the floor, a container of ice cream open in front of her and a large spoon in her hand. Her head snapped up and she smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Um, Hi Oliver"  
  
She said nervously. Oliver smiled and slid down to the floor next to her, conjuring up a spoon  
  
"Good evening Ms. Bell.have a craving did you?"  
  
Katie giggled  
  
"Quite, this is my second tub"  
  
Oliver laughed and peered into the container. She'd only just started. Oliver pushed his spoon into the vanilla ice cream and stuck a spoonful into his mouth.  
  
"Mmmmm"  
  
He grinned  
  
"I forgot how good this stuff was"  
  
Katie smiled  
  
"I didn't, and that's why I'm down here, eating like a pig"  
  
Oliver rolled his eyes  
  
"It's not like you don't need fattening up Katie"  
  
He said kindly. Katie bowed her head  
  
"It-it's almost weird being free.isn't it? I barely ate anything at dinner.I'm not used to anything more than a piece of stale bread and dirty water. I wretched it all up a couple hours ago anyway"  
  
Oliver frowned and scooted close to her  
  
"Katie-"  
  
"Every quick movement scares me, I won't let anyone touch me.I'm afraid to be alone, or in the dark. Every time I close my eyes I see things, my memories."  
  
She shivered and tears began to pour down her pale cheeks  
  
"When did it all change Oliver? I miss our Quidditch games and all our homework. I even miss the end of the year when we'd all sit in the common room worrying about Harry! Why did it have to change? I hate this! I wanted to get married and have children! I can't do that now! Voldemort has ruined my life and everyone else's!"  
  
Katie was hysterical now. Slowly Oliver touched her arm. She shrank back on impulse, but when her eyes locked with his she threw herself forward, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. Oliver rubbed her back softly  
  
"It'll all eventually be okay Katie, I promise.look at me"  
  
She raised her tear stricken face and her blood shot eyes met Oliver's worried ones.  
  
"You'll live through this. I'll tell everyone to move slowly around you, and not to touch you.I'll never leave you alone, and I'll ask Madam Pomphrey to brew you a dreamless sleep potion.everything can solved if you try hard enough"  
  
Katie sniffed loudly, her panic slowly fading away  
  
"You'd do that?"  
  
She asked softly, shock evident in her voice. Oliver grinned  
  
"Katie, I've known you for a long, long time. I'd do anything for you. Now come on, let's go raid infirmary and see if we can get you some potion and put you to bed"  
  
He heaved her to her feet, grabbed her hand and slowly led her out of the kitchens  
  
((Oliver is too nice. Hehehe. Whatever, I thought I would add in people who really aren't that relevant to the story, but I want everyone to sort of get the concept of how EVERYONE is handling it, not just the amazing trio! REVIEW!!! Up next: Harry and co. are attacked by the weirdest thing in existence. Hermione drills answers out of Draco and Dumbledore announces something that will affect the world..)) 


	6. To the Death

Chapter Six  
  
Ron walked into the great hall and took a seat beside Remus at what once was the head table. The entire resistance was crammed into the great hall, which had obviously been magically expanded.considering there were over a thousand magical beings in the resistance. Plus, there were many magical creatures roaming around.Centaurs.and other half way intelligent creatures, including Aragog and a few of his family members, much to Ron's despair. Ron glanced at Remus who looked extremely worn out from last night's transformation.  
  
"Do you know what's going on?"  
  
Ron asked, glancing at Dumbledore, who looked older than usual. Remus followed Ron's gaze  
  
"He's let out nothing about this meeting anyone, and usually his meetings are only made up of us.whatever it is, it must be something important. Maybe he's found a way to end this war."  
  
Ron snorted  
  
"I sure as hell hope so"  
  
They waited a few more minutes before Dumbledore called for silence. Every wizard, witch, and creature had both eyes on him.except Moody; his magical eye was fixed on one of the larger spiders behind Hagrid.  
  
"My friends"  
  
Dumbledore said, standing. His strong voice echoed throughout the room  
  
"We have been at war for far to long.and that is the reason I've called you here today"  
  
Whispers started through out the hall. 'Is he giving up?' 'Is Voldemort dead?' Dumbledore raised his hands  
  
"What I'm about to suggest is only up to you. If we keep going like we are, the resistance will fall.Voldemort is gaining more and more strength.the longer we wait, the harder it will be for us to defeat him. I propose a full out attack on England"  
  
It sounded as though a bomb had exploded in the hall. Everyone was shouting at once. Yes! No! When? How? Ron frowned.as afraid he was of facing Voldemort, he agreed with Dumbledore.it was now or never. The talking just got louder, and Dumbledore didn't seem to have any intention of shutting everyone up. Finally Ron jumped to his feet. He was surprised to see a small smile on Remus' face. Ron pointed his wand at his throat.  
  
"Sonorous"  
  
He whispered. He took a deep breath  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
He shouted. All talking stopped at once, and Dumbledore sent Ron an amused, yet thankful glance.  
  
"Quietus"  
  
He muttered, dropping down in his seat, trying to ignore Remus' grinning face. Dumbledore began to speak again  
  
"I didn't ever want it to come to this.but we will not be the only one's going up against Voldemort."  
  
Dumbledore lifted a rather large pile of papers up.  
  
"There are letters from every other resistance in Europe. We are the largest, but there are hundreds more groups ready to fight Voldemort. We also have enlisted the help of many colonies of centaurs and Acromantulas.the other groups cannot defeat Voldemort alone. They need our help. If you do not wish to help, you may leave this hall now. We will think nothing less of you, it is of course, your choice, but those of you that stay, know this.We will be fighting against an evil greater than anything else in this world. We will be outnumbered.but we have a stronger will to win.and."  
  
Dumbledore grinned  
  
"As powerful as Voldemort is, we outnumber him with powerful wizards"  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment. Only children under around 15 left that hall in the time. Finally someone in the sea of people spoke  
  
"Are you more powerful than the Dark Lord Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed  
  
"In my younger days I would have been proud to tell you that my powers easily matched his. But now, in my later stages of life, I must say I would not come out victorious in a duel with him. But-"  
  
Dumbledore grinned  
  
"I have a very close friend that I know for a fact can defeat Voldemort."  
  
Again talking broke in the hall. Everyone waited calmly until it calmed down. Dumbledore was about to speak again when another question rang out  
  
"How can you be sure Potter will be there?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled  
  
"Although Mr. Potter does not stand before you as I do.I know for a fact that he knows exactly what I'm planning. He will be there, along with many other stragglers."  
  
Dumbledore glanced down the table at Ron.  
  
"I think it's time for us to win back England"  
  
~*~  
  
"This is all your fault Snape!"  
  
Sirius growled, tugging at his legs which were currently sunk knee deep in some sort of brown muck. They'd been walking under the highway and Sirius had fell in, that was 10 minutes ago, Sirius and Snape had been arguing ever since  
  
"My fault?!"  
  
Snape sneered, his eyes narrowing dangerously  
  
"You were the one who insisted we walk through here Black! So don't you go blaming me for your misfortune! Had you listened to myself and your godson, we wouldn't be in the predicament!"  
  
"I was doing it for our own safety! Had you not-"  
  
"Not what?"  
  
Snape asked, raising his eyebrows, staring down at Sirius, a smirk on his face  
  
"You-"  
  
"Would you two shut up?"  
  
Harry growled  
  
"Had you been listening to me and not arguing for the past few minutes you would know there is something more to worry about than your stupid argument. This obviously was put here on purpose, I mean, this isn't real quicksand, we're under a bloody highway! I'm sure there's a camp nearby and this is here to keep the prisoners from running"  
  
Harry knelt down beside it; looking hard at the.substance.Sirius was still standing in  
  
"I'm sure the death eaters know we're here, we probably set off some sort of alarm, so either they'll come get us, or there's something coming to finish us off"  
  
Harry stood up  
  
"We need to get out of here, fast!"  
  
Sirius and Snape nodded, their argument forgotten.  
  
"Alright, Severus grab his hand, I'll try using magic"  
  
Snape nodded and grabbed one of Sirius' outstretched hands. Harry pointed his wand at him  
  
"Accio Sirius Black!"  
  
Sirius began to shake form the powerful magic that was pulling at him and Snape's vein attempts.he wasn't coming loose.  
  
"Something's wrapped around my leg!"  
  
Sirius suddenly cried, his eyes widening in horror. He was quickly jerked down past his waist.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
Snape managed to keep hold of Sirius' hand and continued to pull. Harry dropped his wand and ran over. He grabbed Sirius' other hand  
  
"That repels magic!"  
  
He shouted, tightening his grip on his godfather who was now up to his neck in the mud.  
  
"On three!"  
  
Harry cried, glancing at Snape  
  
"One.two.three!"  
  
They both gave an almighty heave and Sirius popped out, landing with a thud on top of Harry. He rolled off quickly, pulling the other two up  
  
"Run! Come on!"  
  
He shouted. Harry moved for his wand, but something grabbed his ankle. He looked over his shoulder in panic. Thin brown chord like tentacles were pouring out of the puddle by the thousands. Harry's eyes widened as the tentacles wrapped around his ankles, tugged hard, and sent him face down to the ground. He glanced at Sirius and Snape. Snape had just blown numerous tentacles off his arm with a reductor curse. Harry reached for his wand, but the tentacles jerked and dragged him into the puddle. He was underneath the mud before he could even scream.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius saw Harry go under and panic gripped his insides  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
He shot towards the small pool he'd just been freed from, blowing the thin slimy chords away from him as he ran. He felt something grab his arm, but it wasn't a tentacle.  
  
"Wait"  
  
Snape held up a severed chord. He tired it around Sirius' wrist.  
  
"Pull on it when you have him and I'll pull you up. Use a bubble head charm"  
  
Sirius nodded, cast a quick bubble-head charm and dived into the small pool.He waded through it, searching frantically for Harry through the thick muck. Finally, after nearly a minute, he caught sight of his godson. Tentacles were wrapped tightly around his wrists and ankles. His eyes were closed and his head was lolling from side to side. Sirius let out a cry of shock and swam over. He tugged irately at the chords, trying to curse them off, but the bubble charm wouldn't let him. He began to panic, but finally remembered something. He dug in Harry's pocket and pulled out the knife he himself had given Harry for his fourteenth birthday. With quick easy slashes he cut the tentacles loose and tugged hard at the one around his wrist. Seconds later he and Harry shot out of the water with such speed Sirius felt as though he'd gotten whiplash. When he hit the ground he heard Snape shout another curse. When he glanced back to pool was surrounded by fire, and the tentacles were quickly disappearing. Sirius turned back to Harry. He removed the bubble charm from himself and laid his head on Harry's chest. He wasn't breathing  
  
"No"  
  
He whispered, wracking his brain for a spell  
  
"There is no spell that removes water from the lungs"  
  
Snape muttered sadly, dropping to his knees on the other side of Harry  
  
"NO!"  
  
Sirius shouted, searching Harry frantically for any sign of life  
  
"We'll have to give him CPR"  
  
Sirius said as calmly as he could, plugging Harry's nose. Snape nodded and pressed hard on Harry's chest. Sirius blew into Harry's mouth, blinking back tears  
  
"Come on Harry"  
  
Snape pressed again and again. And Sirius forced air into Harry's lungs again and again. Finally, just as they were loosing hope, Harry's body jerked.  
  
"Harry, come on, it's okay"  
  
Harry rolled over and water spilled from his mouth, along with other things he'd obviously swallowed. Sirius rubbed his back softly, tears falling over his cheeks  
  
"Your okay.it's okay"  
  
Sirius chanced a look at Snape and was relieved to see the other man as pale as a sheet and shaking. Although he wasn't crying as Sirius was, Sirius hoped Snape wouldn't tease him to bad.Harry was family after all.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was extremely annoyed. She hated being useless, she also hated looking like a fool in front of Draco Malfoy, and she knew she did. After walking for hours with her in his arms, Draco had tired out and decided to cast a levitation charm on her. They were currently walking (Well he was walking, she was floating) down an abandoned highway in southern Spain. Draco claimed they only had to reach the coast and he could easily apparate them to England. She sincerely hoped he was right. But besides the fact that she was upset about being able to do nothing but there, she hated floating in the first place. Sitting cross-legged a few feet in the air. being blind is really no fun. Hermione let out a long sigh  
  
"Are you an animagus Draco?"  
  
She asked, turning her head in his general direction. She heard Draco chuckle  
  
"Yeah, I turn into a polar bear. A polar bear! It's ridiculous; it offers me absolutely no cover considering there are no polar bears in England.so I rarely use it"  
  
Hermione giggled  
  
"A polar bear? How strange, I would have thought you'd been a ferret"  
  
Draco let out a low growl  
  
"Let's try to refrain from teasing here; you do remember I am the one holding you up"  
  
Hermione grinned  
  
"Oh really Draco.a polar bear's not bad. If your going to use it for something other than being invisible. I mean, polar bears are really strong and fierce, right? I mean, you could probably tear anything to shreds!"  
  
Draco smirked, although Hermione couldn't see  
  
"I suppose, and you?"  
  
"And me what?"  
  
"Are you an animagus?"  
  
Hermione nodded enthusiastically  
  
"Yeah, me, Harry, and Ron did it in our 6th year."  
  
"All three of you? I'm impressed Weasley had the brains"  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
"I'm joking! So, what do you and the others become?"  
  
Hermione smiled wistfully  
  
"Well, I become a white wolf; Ron becomes a black unicorn, which no one could ever figure out, considering all unicorns are white. We just dubbed him deformed. And Harry.well, he's this lion, that's three times bigger than a normal one, with these huge golden wings. He's quite a sight to see, but then again, so is Ron. Remus was quite pleased when I showed him what I became.having another wolf around seemed to make him happy"  
  
Draco laughed  
  
"How did no one notice a black unicorn, a white wolf and a very large winged lion running around Hogwarts?"  
  
Hermione smiled  
  
"Oh, people noticed. One time Professor Snape was gone so Remus didn't get his potion.I can't really recall why, but we didn't make it to the Shrieking Shack.anyway, Remus transformed and bolted for Ginny and Seamus who were strolling around the grounds, just talking as they claim.me and Ron tried to stop him, but he was to fast. Harry threw himself in front of Ginny and Seamus and well, he and Remus ripped each other apart. Well, Remus ripped Harry apart, Harry just batted him away. He didn't have the heart to hurt Remus in return. Of course Remus had no idea what he was doing. Me and Ron got Ginny and Seamus out of there. Harry was laid up in the tower all through Christmas break. We couldn't take him to Madam Pomphrey because she would ask questions.so we healed him ourselves. He ended up with this weird scar that Ron says looks like a cow.I personally think it looks like a hand."  
  
Draco snorted  
  
"Ah, more information on Potter that I'd rather not know! His cow/hand shaped scar on his chest. I'm sure it fits right in with all his other battle marks"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes  
  
"Oh give it up Draco! I know you really respect Harry for all that he's done, you just won't admit it because you know you were wrong about him in school"  
  
Hermione smirked triumphantly  
  
"Say it. Say 'I respect Harry Potter'"  
  
Draco let out a forced laugh  
  
"Me? Right! I do not respect Potter! He ran away!"  
  
"He was sent away by Dumbledore.I don't know the Headmaster's reasoning behind that, but I know he did it for a reason! Come on now, say it"  
  
"No"  
  
"Say it"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Say it"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Say it Draco"  
  
"No"  
  
"Say it"  
  
"No Hermione"  
  
"Say it"  
  
"Noooooooo"  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"No way"  
  
"SAY IT!"  
  
Draco stopped walking, looking at Hermione's amused smirk. He let out a long string of curse words  
  
"Alright.'I respect Harry Potter' Happy? How on earth did you get me to say that?!"  
  
Hermione giggled  
  
"Its how I got Ron and Harry to admit things, everyone eventually breaks!"  
  
Draco grunted  
  
"How they survived school with you I don't know"  
  
~*~  
  
Harry, Sirius and Severus sat stiffly in the corner of the pub. Sirius was on his fourth butterbeer and his second plate of chicken, and Severus wasn't far behind. Harry was checking the pub for possible ways to escape. The front door of course, the back door, on the other side of the pub, the window they were seated next to.and the roof, if worse came to worse. Harry sipped his butterbeer and took a bite of his chicken. He scanned the open street outside. It looked quite a bit like Hogsmede, except there were more houses than stores. He could see a couple muggle cars parked around the place, but he was pretty sure they hadn't been used in a while. He could easily pick out the death eaters that were marching down the street, trying to catch someone doing something wrong. Harry never took his eyes off the moving death eaters, they had been lucky there weren't any in the pub. Suddenly a death eater sprinted into the center of the street, meeting up with the four that had just been passing. They talked for a moment, and Harry's blood ran cold when they all turned and looked directly at him.  
  
"Shit"  
  
He said softly  
  
"They know we're here, they'll be here in a few seconds.finish your food"  
  
Sirius and Severus looked up, panic on their faces. Sirius downed his butterbeer and glanced out the window. The five death eaters were slowly making there way towards the pub, trying to look inconspicuous. Harry glanced passed them at another group of death eaters who had just marched into a house, their wands drawn and malicious smiles on their faces.  
  
"Come on"  
  
Harry said, standing up. As soon as the death eaters saw him move they broke into a run.  
  
"Severus, check the back door!"  
  
Snape ran to the back of the pub, disappearing around the corner  
  
"There are four of them coming up this way!"  
  
Snape shouted, quickly re-appearing. The people in the pub looked worried as Harry pointed his wand at the front door and charmed it. He did the same with the window, and the back door. Sirius was taking care of the people  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, please try not to panic.we've managed to piss off your visitors just by showing up. If you all would please move over to the corner and set up the tables on their sides in front of you, that would be greatly appreciated"  
  
Everyone quickly obeyed Sirius' orders, never taking their eyes off Harry and Snape who were quickly setting up wards. The death eaters were already working on breaking them. Harry turned away from the door and window  
  
"Four in the back, looks like they have about 8 out front.six others just entered the house across the street."  
  
He said calmly to Sirius. Sirius chewed his bottom lip worriedly  
  
"This was a stupid idea; we've put this entire town in danger just for being here"  
  
He whispered. Harry nodded sadly  
  
"The least we can do is get rid of the death eaters for now"  
  
Harry turned towards the people huddled in the corner  
  
"How many death eaters occupy this town?"  
  
He asked kindly. Everyone looked at him in confusion for a moment, finally a little girl spoke  
  
"No more than fifty"  
  
She said quietly. Harry nodded, smiling slightly at her  
  
"Thank you"  
  
He said, turning back towards the door  
  
"Are you Harry Potter?"  
  
The girl suddenly asked. Harry glanced at her, nodding slowly  
  
"Go get behind one of those tables, okay? Stay close to your family. How many wards Severus?"  
  
"We've got two left on the front door, three on the back"  
  
Harry nodded, raising his wand  
  
"Take the front one's down"  
  
Snape nodded, and with a flick of his wrist, the door burst open  
  
"STUPIFY!"  
  
Harry roared, sending the lead death eater down. Everyone ducked as the death eater flung curses at Harry and Snape. Sirius re-entered the room  
  
"The back door's open"  
  
He said dully, firing curses the other way.  
  
"We need to get them out on the street, away from these people!"  
  
Snape said, blasting another death eater down. Twelve had entered, only six were left.  
  
"Okay"  
  
Harry said, throwing himself out the window. He shattered the glass, rolled across the ground, before jumping up and blasting anther death eater over. As expected, after Sirius and Snape followed Harry out, the death eaters left the pub. Five minutes later, every death eater was dead, or unconscious. Sirius was tying them up and Snape was locking them in a spare closet in the pub. Harry's eyes were roaming the town, trying to find the other thirty or so death eaters. Sirius and Snape joined him moments later, both holding large, over stuffed bags.  
  
"We've got our supplies; now let's get out of here"  
  
"NO!"  
  
A high pitched voice echoed through the town. Harry, Sirius and Snape spun around. The house across the street from the pub was up in flames, and the death eaters were slowly leaving it, dragging with them a young woman in deep purple robes. She was fighting fiercely, a curtain of black hair covering her face.  
  
"NO! No, Mum!"  
  
More death eaters were appearing, all smiling evilly. Harry glanced at Sirius and Snape. They dropped their bags behind a bush and were watching Harry. Harry turned back to the scene. The girl was now pinned up against the wall, still fighting as best she could. The death eaters were laughing  
  
"No point in calling for her, she's dead"  
  
One of the death eaters said loudly. He reached up and grabbed her face in his hands, turning her eyes on him  
  
"Our master would have no use for them, but you, my pretty young thing"  
  
He smiled, tightening his grip on her face  
  
"Will make him very happy. What a prize you will make"  
  
"NO!"  
  
She struggled against the death eaters that held her against the wall. The man slapped her and her head lolled to the side. Harry narrowed his eyes, and nodded to the others. They raised their wands. Harry transformed and shot up in the air, hovering silently above the large group of death eaters below him. Sirius fired a curse into the group and Harry took his chance. He dived, landing in the center. The death eaters leapt back in fear and surprise as Harry let out a vicious roar. The girl, who had been released, slid down the wall, shrinking away in fear. Snape reached her side first, pulling her up easily. Sirius blasted a few more death eaters away before grabbing the girls arm and dragging her towards Harry who was easily batting away terrified death eaters. Snape turned into a raven and sped off as Sirius pulled the girl onto Harry's back and Harry began running full speed away, only pausing to pick up the bags in his mouth, then disappearing into the woods. 


	7. What to live for

Authors Note: I don not own Harry Potter! And yeah, enjoy the chapter!!!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"IDIOT!"  
  
"FOOL!"  
  
"BASTARD!"  
  
"WENCH!"  
  
Ron watched in amusement as Mcgonagall and Moody went at it over the small conference table that had been set up in Mcgonagalls old classroom. Dumbledore had assigned Ron, Remus, Mcgonagall and Moody to strategy, and so far, they hadn't gotten anything done. Moody seemed very intent on driving Mcgonagall up the wall.and their once calm argument had evolved into a full out shouting match. Remus was quietly examining his fingernails, and Ron was watching the two yell. They reminded him of Hermione and himself in their Hogwarts days, just with.stronger language. Dumbledore had once mentioned that Mcgonagall and Moody had attended Hogwarts together.Ron wondered if the two would ever get married.  
  
"PARANOID SENILE GEEZER!"  
  
"MISERABLE OLD HAG!"  
  
Ron sent a glance at Remus who was yawning dramatically  
  
"Hopeless man"  
  
"Insufferable woman"  
  
The room was silent for a moment. Finally Ron spoke  
  
"Now, unless either of you plan on yelling the death eaters to death, I suggest you shut up, and sit down.we won't get anything accomplished with you two having rows like this. As amusing as it is, I would like to ask it to stop"  
  
Remus snorted as the two nodded, acting as if they were being told off by a teacher  
  
"Now"  
  
Ron said sharply, smoothing out the map of London on the table  
  
"Voldemort's castle is nearly impossible to access.if the wards are up and working. The only way to remove the wards is from here."  
  
Ron pointed at a small building a few miles away from the castle Voldemort had erected.  
  
"Like a powerhouse"  
  
Remus grunted. Ron shrugged  
  
"If you must. This building, which used to be a muggle bank, is much easier to access. I don't think we'd have any problem sending four or five people. Dumbledore said it wasn't heavily guarded, maybe 10 death eaters, tops."  
  
Moody ran his fingers through his gray grizzled hair  
  
"And once the wards are down?"  
  
He grunted, ignoring the fact that the youngest of the group obviously was in charge. Ron pointed at Voldemort's castle and mumbled a spell. The map faded and re-appeared as a map up close to the castle  
  
"We'll come from the north, it's the easiest entrance. We can send some of the animagus, the centaurs, the trolls, and so on from the sides. Voldemort has bred a bloody forest around there. There are these demon trees everywhere, and there's a cliff to the south, falling right into the river. If worse comes to worse, we can get into the river and disaparate from there. Only problem is, he's filled the river with more of him horrid beasts. If we could pull of apparating before hitting the water that would be good."  
  
Mcgonagall frowned  
  
"Isn't the anti-apparation ward in that muggle bank?"  
  
Ron shook his head  
  
"Sadly no, it's in the castle. He's brilliant, I must say. He's made it possible for an attack, but made it nearly impossible for an escape.it's like he's sure of victory"  
  
He muttered. Mcgonagall snorted  
  
"Yes well, Tom always was a bit of a cocky ass"  
  
She hissed. Ron blanched. He'd never heard Mcgonagall use language so.foul. Moody let out a bark of laughter  
  
"We were a couple years ahead of him in school, remember Minnie?"  
  
Mcgonagall's eyes narrowed dangerously. Moody didn't seem to notice  
  
"He played innocent around all the teachers, but everyone knew what he was really like. A cheating sneak I say, Dumbledore was the only teacher who seemed to hate Tom."  
  
Moody sighed  
  
"Evil prick deserved what he got in his fifth year though"  
  
"What happened in his fifth year?"  
  
Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. A maniacal grin spread across Moody's face  
  
"We were in our seventh year at the time.he decided he'd pick a fight with my best friend. Cursed him from behind, Tom did. I ended up dueling with him and his cronies in the hall way. You think you and Potter had a rivalry? Well, me and Tom hated each other from the moment he met. Never has Hogwarts had such a fight between two houses. Tom ended up cursed so badly, he was in the hospital wing for three months. Never messed with me again.course, I nearly got expelled. Dumbledore managed to make Dippet see it was purely my Gryffindor bravery."  
  
Moody rolled his normal eye  
  
"One of the finest moments of my life, seeing the great prat rolled off to the hospital wing with orange tentacles growing out of his face and his arms growing out of his knees"  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny walked calmly across the Hogwarts grounds, her hands shoved deeply in her pockets. Dumbledore was holding another meeting and she'd been shoved out by her father. She'd have to have a talk with him later, and point out that she wasn't four, but twenty four! She narrowed her eyes at nothing in particular as she rounded the far corner of the castle. She'd never been to this part of the grounds before, and found that this was the perfect time to explore. The sight the met her eyes was not one that she expected. A small rod iron gate cut off her path. Beyond it was a cemetery, a beautiful, magical cemetery. She frowned slightly, pushing the gate open. How had she not known about this? She walked down the small pebble stone path, approaching the first line of graves with caution. There were four to start out with, two on each side of the path. The marble statues that rose out of the ground were magnificent. Slowly she knelt, reading the name of the first person buried here. Helga Hufflepuff was carved into the stone. Beside her was Salazar Slytherin. Across from Hufflepuff was Rowena Ravenclaw, and finally Godric Gryffindor. Ginny rose from her knees, her hand pressed over her mouth.what was this place? Slowly she continued on, reading names of wizard's century's old. A she neared the back, names she recognized began to appear. Myrtle Hemmings.whom she knew was none other than Moaning Myrtle. Lanus Dippet.her grandfather, Andrew Weasley, Cedric Diggory. Tears welled up in eyes as she reached a more secluded area of the cemetery. Percy Weasley was one of very first graves. Ginny fell to her knees before it.this was wrong, they'd buried Percy in the Weasley cemetery, just behind the Burrow. After a while she stood, moving on through the rows of graves.Argus Filch, Sybil Trewlawny, Terrence Pince, Dennis Creevy, Padma Patil, Justin Flinch- Fletchly.tears poured down her cheeks as she read name after name of people she'd once known. In the far corner of the cemetery there was another fenced off area. Ginny entered the area, moving behind a few trees' that blocked a small row of graves. Her heart constricted when she saw the first two names, buried side by side. Lily and James Potter. She noticed that there was space for another grave just between them.it had been meant for Harry. Ginny placed her back against the tree only feet from the graves.everyone was so sure he was going to die early that they left a space open for his grave?! She sighed loudly, wrapping her arms around her knees. Ginny had loved Harry from the moment she'd laid eyes on him. At first it had just been a silly school girl crush, she liked him because he was famous, just like everyone else did. But slowly she got to know him.really know him.and that crush had gone away almost immediately. He wasn't Harry Potter to her.he was Harry, just Harry.just another brother. Thinking back, she could never really understand how she had thought she'd liked Harry more than a brother, more than a friend. Liking Harry was like liking Ron. She shuddered at the thought  
  
"I wondered when you'd find your way in here"  
  
Came a soft voice from behind her. Ginny spun around and came face to face with someone she never thought she'd see again  
  
"Percy!?"  
  
~*~  
  
Draco stared sadly across the cave at Hermione's motionless form, a half smile on his face. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping, even with the dirty robes and the scratches on her once soft face. In the short time they'd been traveling together Draco had gotten to look deep inside Hermione Granger.something he never thought he would have done five years ago. The woman before him didn't strike any resemblance to the annoying girl he'd known in school.she was so intelligent and caring.but of course, he knew she was the same at Hogwarts, he'd just never taken the opportunity to know her. Were the circumstances different, he would have already fallen madly in love with her.sadly, every time he thought about loving her, that necklace seemed to shine extra bright. He had no business loving someone who was already loved so much, and loved so much in return. As much as he couldn't stand Harry Potter.the man deserved Hermione.much more than he himself did. But he could only hope he'd be able to get Hermione back to Hogwarts unharmed. They'd been lucky so far, but he knew Voldemort was still on their tail.he would never let Draco go, not after what he'd done. Betraying your family and your name never goes well in the books of Lord Voldemort.and right now, Draco knew he was in the top ten of old Voldies 'I want his head' list. All the way up there with Potter and Dumbledore. He sighed.why the man had gotten so angry over Draco stealing his brilliant plans for the capture of Hogwarts.he did not know. Glancing slowly at Hermione Draco stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out a simple looking stone. He stared calmly at it  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle"  
  
He said in a low voice. A small hole appeared in the center of the rock and light poured out of it, revealing a 3-D map of Hogwarts  
  
"Attack"  
  
He hissed, watching as miniature forms of death eaters and dementors and all his other foul creatures appeared at the edges of the map. He watched them storm the castle, he watched the feeble fight Voldemort assumed the resistance would put up.he watched Voldemort's sick version of Dumbledore's death, and Potters. Strangely, he could see the resistance falling just like this.though he was sure Dumbledore and Potter would put up more of a fight.A groan from Hermione brought him back to reality.  
  
"Draco, are you awake?"  
  
She whispered, turning her head in his general direction  
  
"Yes"  
  
He grunted, pressing his thumb over the hole and muttering 'finish'.  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
He asked, sliding over to her side. She smiled slightly  
  
"As well as you can in this horrible thing.I swear, if I don't get new robes soon, mine are going to just fall apart, I can feel it"  
  
Draco chuckled  
  
"We're going to pass through a town in southern Spain in the next few days.there are death eaters everywhere, but I'm pretty sure we can sneak into a house and get ourselves a shower and some cloths.sound good to you?"  
  
Hermione's face immediately lit up  
  
"A shower! I haven't had a shower in ages.oh that'll be wonderful!"  
  
Draco clenched his teeth as he stared at the girl in front of him.falling in love with Hermione Granger might be a little harder to avoid than he originally anticipated.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sighed rather loudly, rubbing his temples, trying to rid himself of his permanent headache. He'd been in a bad mood ever since they fled the town in Portugal. The girl they'd saved had turned out to be none other that Cho Chang. As good of a friend she had been in his Hogwarts days, having her with them just made their task even harder. Harry had considered opening a portal and sending her back to Hogwarts, but drawing that much magical energy for only one person was a bad idea, considering Voldemort could trace him if he used large quantities of magic at one time. What made it worse was the fact that she didn't have her wand.so she was completely unarmed. Sirius was currently trying to figure out a way to get rid of her by questioning her about her family  
  
"I have no where to go you idiot so just give up!"  
  
Came Cho's voice from behind Harry, who groaned and placed his head in his hands. Seconds later someone sat beside him  
  
"Don't worry, Black will get rid of her before the sun goes down."  
  
Harry chuckled  
  
"I don't see how"  
  
Snape rolled his eyes  
  
"Potter, your stupidity surprises me; we're going to open a portal with my wand, which the Dark Lord doesn't track considering he thinks I'm dead. We'll send her back to Hogwarts and she'll be out of our hair forever, thank god, I never did like that girl"  
  
Harry raised his head and looked towards his old potions teacher  
  
"Voldemort thinks your dead?"  
  
He asked in shock. Snape smirked  
  
"Oh yes, Dumbledore made it public only weeks after we left that I was killed in a death eater raid at Hogsmede, but I wasn't really there obviously. Most people think I'm dead.not anymore though, after I made my open appearance in the Hogwarts Great Hall."  
  
Snape shrugged.  
  
"It's easier to hide when no one is looking for you"  
  
He glanced at Harry was surprised to see the boy looking accusingly at him  
  
"You know why Dumbledore sent us away don't you"  
  
He said, raising an eyebrow. Snape frowned  
  
"I know nothing of the sort.I have theories, yes, but each is more absurd than the next.I didn't want to leave Potter, which is the exact reason why Albus didn't tell me why I had to. I assume it was to look after you and your idiot godfather.but really, I don't think that is the reason, I see now both of you are very capable of taking care of yourselves"  
  
Harry nodded in defeat  
  
"Why did you want to stay Professor? Don't say it's because you like to teach, because I know you don't.plus Hogwarts stopped teaching barely a year after we left"  
  
Snape sighed, lying back on the grass and staring up at the sky, a thoughtful look on his face. Harry dropped down beside him, letting a silence settle over them. After a few minutes of nothing, Snape finally spoke  
  
"When we left I was engaged"  
  
Harry blanched  
  
"Engaged? Like.to a woman?"  
  
"No Potter, to a man! Of course to a woman"  
  
Harry smiled slightly, not looking at Snape  
  
"Well, what was she like?"  
  
Snape chuckled  
  
"I don't need to explain that to you, you know her quite well"  
  
Harry frowned, thinking hard about people Snape's age who he could possibly have wanted to marry.  
  
"Please tell me you weren't engaged to Trewlawny"  
  
Snape laughed  
  
"Heaven's no.that crazy old bat would have driven me insane. 'I see dark days ahead for you Severus' 'The stars tell me that you will die a horrible death at the hands of the Dark Lord'. Please, I would rather be beaten to death by a troll"  
  
Harry chuckled  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"Tell me Potter, did you enjoy your Astronomy classes?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened and for the first time he rolled over to look at Snape  
  
"Sininstra? You were engaged to Alana Sininstra? But, all you two ever did was fight!"  
  
Snape grinned slightly, still not looking at Harry  
  
"We argued, yes.but our relationship would have been dull if we didn't fight like we did. Plus, if we'd been overly nice to each other every student would have known about us and we both would have lost our jobs I'm sure"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes  
  
"I can't imagine you married."  
  
He said softly, turning back to look at the cloudless sky above them  
  
"Just as I can't imagine you married"  
  
Snape replied. Harry grinned  
  
"Well, I'm not engaged am I? I don't think you have to worry about that"  
  
"Ah, but I do."  
  
Harry glanced at Snape, eyebrows raised  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because no one would do what you did if you didn't plan to marry the person"  
  
He grunted, motioning to the silver necklace hanging from Harry's neck. Harry wrapped his hand around the small silver piece, welcoming the warmth of it in his palm  
  
"She doesn't know"  
  
He said quietly, sitting up and pulling the necklace over his head. He stared down at it  
  
"It surprised me when she asked me what it was.Hermione usually knows everything.and I couldn't tell her what it was.I guess she'll never know"  
  
Snape frowned  
  
"Which bonding charm did you use?"  
  
Harry smiled slightly  
  
"The Power bonding charm.I figured that's the most useful if you know what I mean"  
  
Snape's jaw dropped  
  
"But-but no one has ever-"  
  
"Done it, I know, Professor Dumbledore made that quite clear when I told him about it"  
  
Harry tightened his fist around the necklace  
  
"But truthfully I hope she never has to use the necklace.."  
  
"Snape! Harry come here!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, walking around a few tree's to find Cho stunned on the ground, a portal open in front of Sirius  
  
"Someone has to carry her through; we can't just.drop her"  
  
Sirius said, but his face showed that he wouldn't have minded just dropping her. Harry started forward but Snape stopped him  
  
"I'll do it.where's the portal to?"  
  
"Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office"  
  
Snape nodded stiffly and lifted Cho up. He disappeared through the portal, leaving Harry and Sirius to stare at nothing  
  
~*~  
  
Snape stepped into Dumbledore's office and was relieved to see no one was there. He walked over to a plush couch in the corner and set Cho down. He pulled out Sirius' wand, which he'd kept while Sirius used his for the portal. He pointed the wand at her  
  
"Stupefy"  
  
He said again, making sure that she wouldn't wake up until discovered. He stood up quickly, pocketing his wand and rushing over to the large desk in the center of the room. He grabbed a quill and some parchment and began to scribble a note  
  
"We're moving towards London, we'll be there by the time you attack. We saved Miss Chang from a house in Portugal, Cheers. Severus"  
  
Snape grabbed the parchment and walked over to Cho, placing the parchment beside her. As he was making his way back to the portal a voice caught his ears, a very familiar voice  
  
"Really Albus.'Alana please go retrieve Fawkes for me'.we all know Fawkes can appear at will if you want him Albus, I wish you would just give it to me straight.something like 'Alana there is something in my office I want you to discover, but I won't tell you what it is until you figure it out yourself!"  
  
The door banged open and Alana Sininstra marched in. Snape pressed himself up against the wall, watching her walk towards Fawkes. She was scanning the room in front of her, her eyes narrowed. As she stopped beside Fawkes Severus made a dash for the portal. He stopped just in front of it, to get one last glance at her, but she had turned around. She shrieked  
  
"Severus!?"  
  
Snape stayed silent, staring calmly at her, though inside his heart was pounding. He thought, fighting a frown off his face   
  
"Alana"  
  
He said, his mouth twitching into a small smile. Before he could stop himself he glided forward, pulled her close to him and kissed her, for the first time in nearly five years. She seemed slightly shocked by his actions, but didn't have a chance to question him. When he backed away she was gaping at him  
  
"Severus-"  
  
"Good-bye Alana"  
  
He said, backing towards the portal  
  
"Severus please-"  
  
She started forward but Snape held up a hand  
  
"Alana, I can't, you-"  
  
"Severus!?"  
  
The voice of Harry Potter floated into the room and Alana's eyes widened  
  
"They told me about the portal in the great hall, I wasn't there to see it"  
  
She said  
  
"Yes well, we were just leaving someone behind"  
  
Snape said, motioning towards Cho  
  
"Don't leave again Severus"  
  
Snape shook his head, he had to leave now, or he wouldn't leave at all  
  
"I can't stay"  
  
He mumbled, turning around. Alana grabbed his hand  
  
"Severus"  
  
At that moment Harry stepped through the portal. He caught site of Alana and he raised an eyebrow  
  
"Um, Hello Professor Sininstra"  
  
He said sheepishly. His eyes locked with Snape's, which were currently pleading with him to get them out of there. Harry strolled towards Dumbledore's desk, stopping by a glass box behind it. He opened it and pulled out Gryffindor's sword. The two Professors' just watched as he knelt down and pulled out a sheath for it and hooked it around his waist. He stopped beside Fawkes, stroked his beautiful feathers before approaching the other two occupants of the room  
  
"It was nice seeing you Professor; I promise we'll see you again soon"  
  
He smiled slightly, took hold of Snape's arm and dragged him through the portal  
  
"SEVERUS!"  
  
~*~  
  
((Hello everyone! I probably won't be posting for a few days because I'm driving to my grandparent's house and it'll take a while for me to get settled down and writing again! Before I go though, I'm gunna answer a few questions.Some have come up some haven't, but they all eventually will. Okay, if you didn't get it in this chapter, Ginny loves Harry like a brother, not a love interest. Draco is falling in love with Hermione, but Hermione doesn't love him, she loves Harry, and he knows that. Okay, about the portals. The reason Draco and Hermione don't just conjure one and walk into Hogwarts is because, again, the spell is for level nine and 10 wizards. Hermione would be able to cast it easily, and so could Draco, it's just their power level won't let them. The reason Voldemort doesn't just open a portal into Hogwarts is because it's warded. Dumbledore only allows a few wands to conjure portals into the school, his won included. The Snape/Sininstra thing was kind of spur of the moment, I just thought it would be good to have Severus someone to live for, you know? Anyway, please review and I'll have the next chapter up asap! Thanks!)) 


	8. Authors Note

Hey Guys! I'm really sorry about not updating! I was at my grandparent's house and their computer was a piece of crap and refused to let me update! I tried numerous times, but no avail! But now I'm back and ready to go! I'm working on the next chapter as you read this I'm sure! It's should be up in the next couple of days! SORRY! I'll write as fast as I can! Thanks a loud! -Kay 


	9. Memories

Chapter Eight  
  
((Hey all, I don't own Harry Potter! Just to let you know! And sorry about not posting for so long! Again, the grandparent's old piece of junk computer wouldn't let me! Now! Onto the chapter!))  
  
~*~  
  
The doors to the Great Hall burst open and Ron Weasley ran into the large room, a piece of parchment clutched tightly in his hand. The other leaders of the Order all looked curiously at him as he panted to a stop beside Dumbledore. He slammed the piece of parchment onto the table  
  
"I've figured out our escape route"  
  
He said simply, pointing his wand at the parchment and muttering a spell. Immediately the 3-D images of two castles appeared. Hogwarts and Voldemort's castle. Ron pointed at Voldemort's castle.  
  
"Since we're all walking or whatever to London, I can't give us a good entrance, but an exit we can do. Well, I said if worse came to worse we could apparate from the river. I would say just open a portal, but there aren't enough wizards and witches that can open them to fit such a large amount of people through, fast. We will have a few open for people who can't apparate, or the magical creatures that obviously would need an escape. But, you say, where on earth would we apparate? Well, the wards at Hogwarts cannot be let down, because then Voldemort could send his extra death eaters charging in here.but what about the wards just around the lake? I mean, you know the death eaters will try and come here, but seriously, none of them are going to try and apparate into the lake. If we take the wards off we can safely apparate onto the grounds. If we apparated somewhere else, well, you never know how split up we would be. And if we don't win this battle, we'll need to regroup fast."  
  
Ron stared proudly around at everyone in the room, all of them seemed impressed. Dumbledore smiled slightly  
  
"Brilliant plan Mr. Weasley, absolutely brilliant. Now that we have an escape plan, this meeting is over. Remus, Ron.I have a favor to ask of you"  
  
Remus approached Dumbledore, stopping beside Ron and looking at the old man, his eyes confused. Everyone else poured out of the hall, leaving the three wizards alone.  
  
"There are a few groups from around Europe waiting outside our gates.would you be so kind as to let them in and bring them here?"  
  
Ron glanced at Remus, and they both nodded. Dumbledore beamed  
  
"Lovely, but go quickly please, we don't want them standing out there for too long"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and started off towards the door, Remus in tow. Once outside Ron turned into the large.black.unicorn he always became. He stooped down slightly and Remus careful mounted him  
  
"You know, I've never been good at riding horses, they're always really scared of me because they can sense what I am"  
  
Ron turned his head back towards Remus, his horn coming dangerously close to the werewolf's side. He let out a soft winnie and Remus laced his hands through Ron's mane. Rearing back Ron took off full blast across the grounds. Remus let out a strangled yell and clutched the running horse's mane tighter. Wind whipped through his hair as they moved and Remus felt as though he were flying. The pounding of Ron's hooves echoed throughout the grounds. As they neared the gates both Ron and Remus could make out a small mass of witches and wizards waiting outside. Ron slid to halt directly in front of the gates and many people gasped. Remus slid off and opened the gates quickly. At least a hundred able wizards and witches poured in, followed by about twenty children and a few elderly people. Remus smiled kindly, but Ron didn't change from his form. Closing the gates, Remus spoke  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to Dumbledore"  
  
Remus re-mounted the dark unicorn and began leading everyone across the open grounds. A young girl sprinted up next to Remus as they were passing the lake  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
She said meekly. Remus looked down at her and smiled  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to ask a question"  
  
Remus nodded and the girl continued  
  
"Aren't all unicorns white?"  
  
Remus chuckled, and Ron slowed slightly  
  
"Well, most are, just not this one. He's a very smart and special unicorn.you want to ride him?"  
  
Ron grunted in disapproval, but the girl nodded happily and Remus slid off and put the girl on top.  
  
"Hold tightly to his mane and tell him where or what you want to do"  
  
The girl giggled happily and leaned close to Ron's ear  
  
"Run!"  
  
She said, still smiling widely. Ron look at Remus, waited a moment so the girl could get a better hold and he took off running. She shrieked in delight as they moved passed all the others towards the castle. She was much easier to carry than Remus was.due to the fact that she was much smaller. He loped up the stairs and entered the great hall. Dumbledore looked up as he trotted over and smiled  
  
"Ah, hello there.I see you've met Ron"  
  
The girl rolled off Ron's back, hitting the floor with a thud.  
  
"He's beautiful.but what kind of name for a unicorn is Ron?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and knelt down beside her  
  
"Well.it's not just a name for a unicorn"  
  
Ron was shaking his head behind the girl and quickly turned around, running back outside. Remus was still walking in front, now surrounded by children, begging for a ride. Ron had half a mind to turn around and gallop back to the castle.but Remus was already beckoning him forward.a sinister smile on his face.  
  
~*~  
  
"Percy?!"  
  
Ginny shrieked, throwing herself to the side, already panting heavily in shock. The solid form of her dead brother was kneeling beside the tree, a weary smile on his face  
  
"Hello Gin"  
  
He said softly. He didn't approach her.which Ginny was glad for, as she probably would have run away had he moved forward. Swallowing a lump in her throat and blinking tears out of her eyes she got shakily to her knees  
  
"What.you.are.aren't.dead?"  
  
She couldn't get out a coherent sentence, and Percy seemed to realize that. Standing up, he leaned gently against the tree, his somewhat dead eyes glowing with pain.  
  
"This is a very intelligent invention of Professor Dumbledore's.if a tombstone is put in this grave yard; an echo.a memory of the person is brought with it. With memories and feelings from his or her past life. I'm no ghost.I can't leave this grave yard.but everyone here knows everything that is occurring in the world. Professor Dumbledore makes frequent visits to explain situations to family members, or just curious witches and wizards form the past. I talk to him quite a bit.I was very relieved when he told me you were safe"  
  
Ginny was barely aware of the tears pouring down her quickly paling face.  
  
"Why didn't he tell anyone about the grave yard?"  
  
Percy shook his head sadly  
  
"If everyone knew about this place, too many people would spend too much time here. Only you and Bill know of this place.out of our family of course"  
  
After a few deep breaths Ginny charged forward, moving to throw her arms around the memory of her brother, but he held his hands up to stop her.  
  
"You can't touch me.I'm not solid, although I look it.I'm a memory, remember?"  
  
Ginny let out a sob, burying her face in her hands  
  
"I'm so sorry Percy, for everything I've ever done to hurt you.for everything I've ever done wrong."  
  
Percy smiled sadly.she was almost his age.well the age he died at. Shaking his head he distanced himself from her  
  
"I wouldn't change a thing.now come here.there's someone I think you'd want to meet"  
  
He led Ginny around the Potter's graves towards the other end of the iron gate that over-looked the front end of the school.though Ginny, and surely not too many other people, had never noticed it. Two people were standing side by side behind the gate, watching as a large group of people and a black unicorn crossed the grounds. Ginny recognized them immediately, even before they turned and looked at her. The man had messy black hair, glasses, and hazel eyes.and the woman, fiery red curls and sharp emerald green eyes. They both smiled at her  
  
"Another of your family Percy? Lovely"  
  
Lily Potter said, stepping forward and extending her hand  
  
"I'm Lily"  
  
She said kindly. Ginny stared down at her hand for a moment.finally Lily blushed  
  
"Oh, right"  
  
She muttered, pulling her hand back. Ginny smiled  
  
"Ginny Weasley"  
  
She whispered. Lily grinned  
  
"Oh, I've heard so much about you."  
  
She said, her eyes lighting up  
  
"Dumbledore told us you saw Harry not to long ago.how is he?"  
  
Ginny smiled sadly  
  
"He doesn't know about this place either, does he?"  
  
"No.Dumbledore thought it better to wait until Harry had less on his plate.he was afraid Harry would spend all him time here"  
  
Lily whispered gently  
  
"Which wouldn't have bothered me"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Well, I never told Dumbledore I agreed with his decision"  
  
Ginny couldn't help but giggled  
  
"Well, he's off saving the world, doing what he does best"  
  
James chuckled  
  
"That's my boy"  
  
Lily frowned  
  
"Dumbledore told us about the attack on London"  
  
She said. Ginny glanced at Percy who was nodding solemnly  
  
"Yeah.but I think we'll be fine. Dumbledore wouldn't have suggested it if there wasn't a chance we could win"  
  
James raised his eyebrows  
  
"You're taking this well then?"  
  
Ginny shrugged  
  
"Well, if you fear something that will inevitably come.it won't help you, will it? Plus, we've got Harry and Dumbledore.we can't loose"  
  
Ginny really didn't believe that.but why worry her own brother and Harry's parents about it? James was beaming proudly and Lily looked impressed.Percy just looked shocked  
  
"You're a smart girl Ginny.Percy, you've obviously got a sister with brains.and what about Ron? Your brother that was really close to Harry.how's he taking it?"  
  
James asked, looking interested. Ginny smiled  
  
"Ron is willing to do just about anything to get Harry and Hermione back. He'd fight Voldemort himself if he thought he could get his friends and family back by doing it.that's him there."  
  
She pointed at the unicorn running across the grounds. Lily and James looked around and grinned  
  
"Ah yes.we always watched them out here with Remus on the full moon.your brother has done so much for Remus"  
  
Lily said, watching as her old friend doubled over in laughter when one of the children gave Ron's sides a violent kick. Ginny giggled  
  
"Well.Remus is like a second father to him."  
  
James smiled sadly  
  
"I'm sure that makes Remus happy.he always wanted to be a father.when Harry was a baby he could Remus Papa Moony.Remus used to tear up every time he said it.we used to tease him about it.but now I understand why he loved it so much"  
  
Ginny nodded  
  
"In Harry's third year."  
  
She began. The amount of interest that appeared on both Lily and James' faces nearly broke Ginny's heart. Sighing quietly she continued  
  
"Remus really helped him out.and then when we found out about who Sirius really was.well Harry was finally getting someone he could call family. Course it just gave him someone else to defend. He and Snape used to get into arguments all the time in potions over you Mr. Potter"  
  
James' eyes widened  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah.Snape would say you were.I don't know, arrogant or something and Harry would just rage at him.he was always loosing points for snapping in potions.those two were always going at it. But then, off scenes they always worked tirelessly to save each other. In Harry's seventh year they stopped fighting.no one really knows why.just after one detention they were civil to each other. Everyone just thinks that Harry said something that made Snape see.made him understand.guess we'll find out eventually."  
  
She shrugged. James and Lily were hanging on her every word  
  
"Tell us more about Harry"  
  
James prodded. Ginny smiled slightly.they were his parents after all, thy deserved to know everything..  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione yawned, closing her eyes and lying down. They were currently hidden behind a dumpster in a small town. There was a house across the street that Draco wanted to get to, but the main street was over run with death eaters. He'd made Hermione turn into a wolf, seeing as they'd look less suspicious if he was carrying a wolf than a blind human in ragged robes. Supposedly that would just scream 'CAMP ESCAPEE'. Suddenly she felt Draco lift her from the ground  
  
"The street is empty, I'm going to walk across.don't make any noise"  
  
He whispered. Hermione rolled her eyes.making sure to point out that she wasn't stupid as soon as they were safe. She really hoped the house they were going to wasn't one that held death eaters.but Draco seemed rather confident.so she hadn't said anything. She felt him start to walk.it wasn't rushed, so she knew all was going well. A few seconds later she heard him knock on the door.then someone open it.  
  
"Draco?!"  
  
Came a very shocked voice. They were ushered inside and Draco put Hermione down  
  
"Go ahead and change"  
  
He said calmly. In flash her body changed and she was standing shakily on her feet. Someone on her right gasped  
  
"Hermione!?"  
  
Hermione smiled weakly, but said nothing  
  
"Don't you recognize me?"  
  
"She's blind.got hit by a curse while escaping from camp.it requires a level nine or ten witch or wizard.don't happen to have one on hand do you?"  
  
Whoever was in the room with them smacked Draco who let out a weak grunt of pain  
  
"Ow"  
  
"Hermione.it's Parvati"  
  
"PARVATI?!"  
  
Hermione shrieked, a grin appearing on her face. Parvati hugged her tightly  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright! But what are you doing here? Why aren't you with the resistance?"  
  
"We're heading that way.but we needed to stop, neither of us have had a real meal for the longest time.nor a shower. Hermione has been wearing the same robes for who knows how long. We need a little help. But we can't stay very long; we've got death eaters following us"  
  
Hermione assumed Parvati nodded  
  
"Alright then, Draco there's a bathroom right down the hall on the left, I'll bring you some of my husband's robes"  
  
"You're married?"  
  
Hermione asked dreamily as Parvati led her away from Draco. They reached the stairs and Parvati helped her up them  
  
"Yes, for three years now.William is a wonderful wizard. We've been planning on leaving for Hogwarts.and we'd go with you, but I think he's waiting until his younger sister can get here before we leave"  
  
The turned right and headed down a hall  
  
"So we'll probably see you at Hogwarts in a few weeks"  
  
Hermione grinned  
  
"That would be good"  
  
They stopped and Parvati opened a door, then sat Hermione down on what she guessed was the toilet. The sound of running water filled her ears  
  
"Do you think you can get in and do everything yourself or do you need me?"  
  
"I'll be fine Parvati, thanks"  
  
Parvati giggled quietly  
  
"Alright. The bottle closest to the wall is shampoo, the next one is conditioner, the next one is shower gel, then the soap. I'll go get a pair of robes and other things for you. They'll be beside the towel just on the counter, ok?"  
  
Hermione nodded and waited till the door closed. She immediately stood and shed her clothes, stepping into the shower. After quite a number of mistakes she finally managed to get everything done. 45 minutes after she initially got in she was standing in front of the counter, dressed in the robes Parvati had left for her. She ran her hands over the counter, finally finding something that felt like a hair tie. She ran the brush through her hair a few times then pulled in back into a pony tail on the top her head. She picked up the ball of rags that was he old robes and tossed them in what she hoped was the bin beside the toilet. She felt her way towards the door and threw it open, shuffling down the hall and to the stairs. Not daring to go down them alone, she spoke  
  
"Parvati? Draco?"  
  
~*~  
  
Draco had to stop himself from staying in the shower for hours. He shortened urge to 30 minutes. Parvati had tossed in a pair of green robes some time while he was showering. He dressed in them and altered the size with his wand. After combing his hair, he left the bathroom, smiling slightly when he found Parvati sitting in the living room rolling up a piece of parchment. She pointed her wand at it and banished it. She looked up at him as he entered  
  
"Much better.here"  
  
She handed him a large plate of food  
  
"I've already backed as much as I could and shrank it. There's a backpack by the door that you can take along, I-"  
  
"Parvati? Draco?"  
  
Hermione's voice echoed from upstairs and Draco turned and made his way to the bottom of the stair well. He looked up and his jaw fell open. Hermione was wearing a pair of casual blue work robes, but compared to how she looked before, she was gorgeous. He loped up the stairs and took her arm  
  
"Enjoy your shower?"  
  
He asked, grinning. She nodded  
  
"I could have stayed in there for hours, but I had a feeling you would have thought I'd drowned if I was in there to much longer"  
  
Draco chuckled  
  
"You're probably right"  
  
He led her down the stairs and into the living room. Parvati stood, summoning the back pack to her. She handed it to Draco  
  
"Do you want to stay the night?"  
  
She asked hopefully. Draco shook his head  
  
"I wish we could, but we need to leave, being here only puts you in danger.don't tell anyone we were here, alright?"  
  
Parvati nodded, handing Hermione a plate of food, which she nearly inhaled.  
  
"Go out the back, if you go right, about a mile down you can circle the town without any problems. From there it's about a days walk to the coast."  
  
Draco noticed the tears in Parvati's eyes  
  
"Be careful you two"  
  
She hugged Draco, then Hermione, before leading them towards the back.  
  
"There's a change of cloths in there bag as well.they aren't robes, just in case, you know, you are somewhere where it would be easier without them.good luck"  
  
Draco nodded; grabbed Hermione's hand and they left the house, disappearing behind the tree's seconds later.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bloody forest"  
  
Sirius growled as he ripped his robes out of another thorn bush. Strangely he seemed to be having worse luck with the underbrush than the other two. Snape hadn't said much since they had left Dumbledore's office. Just a few words.mostly telling Sirius to shut up. Harry was slightly worried about him, but said nothing, knowing how hard it must have been for him to leave Sininstra in the office. Blowing another bush out of his way Sirius glared at him  
  
"Could you be any louder?"  
  
He snapped. Harry grinned, aiming his wand at the bush that was currently attached to Sirius' robes  
  
"Yes.plus, no need to worry, no death eater in their right mind would come in here.God only knows what horrible things have made home in their forest"  
  
He blew the bush to pieces and Sirius flinched  
  
"I wasn't worried about death eaters you idiot.I was worried about the foul things in here that might decide they want lunch!"  
  
They finally broke through into a clearing and Sirius dropped to the ground  
  
"I would like to rest.please"  
  
He growled, massaging his feet and healing the hundreds of scratches on his shins. Harry rolled his eyes  
  
"Wimp"  
  
A sudden rustle from behind Harry made him spin around, drawing his sword and pointing his wand towards the noise. Sirius and Snape raised their wands as well.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Snape whispered, trying to see into the shadows. No other sounds followed for a moment and Sirius opened his mouth to make a remark when the rustle came again.and again, and again. Harry was breathing hard as a huge shadowy figure loomed into sight. He was about to shout a curse when the figure spoke  
  
"Lower your weapons.we are friends"  
  
Harry did not lower his wand or his sword and the figure finally stepped into the small amount of light that reached the forest floor. It was a centaur.and from the looks of it there were two more behind it.  
  
"We mean you no harm.our meeting was written in the stars"  
  
Raising his eyebrows Harry lowered his sword and his wand, motioning for the other two to do so as well. The centaur gave a small bow  
  
"I'm Roan"  
  
He said. He had a black horse body, tanned skin, black shaggy hair and bright blue eyes. He then motioned to the two centaurs behind him  
  
"This is Aramis"  
  
He pointed to the blonde on his right with a palomino colored body  
  
"And Kahz"  
  
The other centaur had a chestnut body, fair skin and messy brown hair that fell over his large gray eyes. Harry smiled weakly  
  
"This is Severus"  
  
He pointed at Snape  
  
"And Sirius.I'm-"  
  
"We know who you are Lionheart"  
  
Roan said in an almost misty voice. Harry glanced at Sirius who looked slightly confused  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Your stories are known by all magical creatures and wizard folk in these parts.you defy the dark lord, you break open the prisons with only your two counterparts.you're triumphs are greatly celebrated.there isn't much to celebrate these days. You are known throughout these woods, and others, as Lionheart"  
  
Harry swallowed nervously  
  
"Oh.er"  
  
"We know of the fight that is to take place at the Dark Lords home.and that you are going to help. We wish to help.many of these inhabitants of the forest do. We've been waiting for you to venture in here.we'd hoped you could help us"  
  
Harry glanced at Snape who nodded  
  
"Alright then.we'll get you to Hogwarts.gather anyone who wants to help"  
  
Roan nodded and he disappeared back into the shadows, Kahz and Aramis following closely. Harry turned to Snape who was now talking to Sirius  
  
"Well, I hope there aren't too many people in the great hall.the last thing we need is someone trying to come back through"  
  
Sirius said. Snape sighed  
  
"There shouldn't be to many.I think we were just a little unlucky the last time"  
  
He said. Harry nodded, turning back around as more centaurs began to emerge from the forest. Two sphinx's came out with them, along with about five unicorns.Harry hadn't even known they knew what was going on. Nodding to Severus, he turned back to the animals.  
  
"If you walk through this portal it will take you to Hogwarts.approach the first person you see and say Harry Potter sent you and that you want to help fight the Dark Lord, alright?"  
  
Roan, who was in the front, nodded. Harry beckoned the group forward as Severus opened the portal  
  
"You first then"  
  
He said, motioning Roan through the portal. The animals formed a line, and within ten minutes, Kahz was disappearing through the portal, and no one had tried to come back. With a flick of his wand, Snape closed off the portal from the other end and they waited. Harry peered through the portal and could distantly see Dumbledore and Mcgonagall talking to Roan. He smiled and turned back to the others.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
((Thank you all! Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy the past few weeks! I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!! *Grins* Thanks once again!)) 


End file.
